Title inside, sorry ppl, KittyXOC, Not Sure yetXOC
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Inside Kitty's head, 'What's wrong with him!! Doesn't he know it's like, not polite to stare?? Ohmigawd! He just licked his lips!! Dear lord help me!! I know he and his sis are looking for their dad and all, but, like, why won't he stop looking at me?!?!'
1. Prologue: Ariport Insecurites

****

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By. ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

"Vell? Vhat should ve do now? Now that Mutha's dead, ve have no vun in Russia."

"I know that! But does this make sense? Going to look for the man who gave her the time of her life, the left her? HA! I doubt he vould ever be happy to know that he had two bastard children, hell, two MUTANT bastard children!"

Everyone in the small, English airport kept giving the two young people in trench coats with big hats wary glances. Just their accents alone made them suspicious, no one Russian ever came to their small part of the country, and that other part of their voices, a strange guttural undertone that hinted at menace made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. 

Even centuries of being on top of the food chain couldn't take away a instinctive recognition of predators, and the feeling of being hunted. 

An elderly woman turned to the elderly man sitting next to her and whispered, "Do you think they are dangerous? I could have sworn I heard one say…**mutant**…"

He shrugged and looked back at his paper, _'Ah, my favorite horse won again, I really should start betting on him.'_, "I don't know, but you know that one's business is one's business, and it would be most rude to talk about others. Especially if they are only here a short while and I doubt they'd want to be remembered here in rumors."

She nodded and gave them one final look, "Well, hopefully they got to where they need to go, poor things, they can't be more than 16, and traveling all alone."

He looked up from his paper to give them one last look as they crossed them towards their gate, "Not alone, and from the looks of it, they seem related, I'm sure that, being what they seem to be, that they'll be just fine."

She looked towards her brother and gave a snort of disgust, " I **told** you that these outfits von't disguise vhat ve are, those two old people could tell!"

He chuckled softly, " Only because you do not know how to keep your voice down. Besides, do you really vant to have to valk around in the open as ve are? Or vould you ratha have to constantly have to have your body covered in that make-up stuff? Besides, this place is very vet, so I thought this vould be the best disguise, since make-up could very vell vash off."

She smiled, the quickly stopped, not wanting to show off her fangs to the already nervous people on the plane, "I suppose your right, but I still don't see the importance of looking for our fatha, or 'beastly god of a man' as mutha often put it."

"Don't you vant to know vhere ve came from? I know that I do. For all ve know, he's a powerful man who vould be most happy to find out that he had children, mutant bastards or not."

"Or he could be disgusted by us and have us killed, as proof that he could very vell be vun of us. I svear you neva think of the consequences if he doesn't vant us and that could get us killed! And vhat makes you so certain ve vill find him, he might be dead by now, it has been almost 17 years since he impregnated our mutha, or did you forget that part?"

"No, sista dear, I haven't forgotten that, but vhat else do ve have to live for? Ve're only 16-"

"16 and a half…"

"Vhatever, and ve have no family, ve need to go somevere vere ve can have the resources to find him, and even if ve cant, ve need to go somevere vere ve fit in and can get helped vith our abilities. They get stronger everyday and you know ve von't be able to get through this alone."

The fasten seatbelt sign came on and she tensed, it was time to take off.

She sighed, _'He's too calm by half sometimes, I wish he would show that he's as nervous or scared as I am.'_, "So are you certain that this school is the best place for us? Do you really think that professa can help us vith our povers and vith the search for our fatha?"

He nodded and patted her hand as it gripped the armrest as they took off, she really did hate flying, "Yes, I'm certain of it. And maybe he can help vith our English as vell."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ocean below them, for such a smart guy, her brother sure saw things strangely, besides, her English was much better than his anyway.

Well people? how is it so far? Are their accents too hard or is it ok? LEMME KNOW!!!!!! lol ^-^


	2. Chapter 1: You can't get bitch from Mich...

Oops, I guess I was too confusing, but the title doesn't have to do w/ any of them, sorry Scribe!!! And the twins aren't Rogue and Kurt, lol, maybe I should have mentioned that they are two **new** mutants, but oh wellz. 

But I'll give you a hint as to the newbies, what do the descriptions Burmese and Siberian have in common? I might get around telling all u ppl in the next couple of chapters…….MUA HA HA HA *cough*…….nm……….

****

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

By. ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Kurt! Like, wait up!"

He turned his head as much as he was willing as he was running to see Kitty trying to catch up, he panted, "I can't Keetty, I'm late!"

Kitty had to struggle to keep her backpack from sliding off her shoulders as they ran back to mansion. They were already an hour late for training in the danger room because **someone** had thought it would be funny to start a food fight and got them both stuck in detention! "Well, duh Kurt, so am I, and we're like, almost in the woods so can you **please **just come back here, and like, teleport!?"

Kurt sighed and did as she asked, they were close enough to the woods so no one could see them on the road, "I reelly vish you vould be more patient, ve vere almost there."

"Whatever, but we're late enough as it is. Scott's gonna like, kill us!" 

Kurt nodded and gripped her hand before teleporting to the driveway of the mansion, " I know that, but ve have a good excuse…"

They started running up the driveway, "Yeah, you thought it would be like, **hilarious** to throw pudding at Fred during lunch!"

He shrugged slightly sheepishly, "I didn't think he'd mind, he likes pudding."

She rolled her eyes as they ran up the steps and yanked open the door, each racing to their rooms to change, "Yeah, he does, but like, not on his head!"

When they got to the Danger Room, no one was there.

"Um….Kurt? What going on?"

"I don't know, it vasn't canceled, vas it?"

"Not that I know of."

They left to look for the others and quickly found Scott, Rogue, and Jean, clothed normally, sitting in the living room.

Rogue looked up from her notebook as they burst through the door, "Well, hi y'all, Ah didn't think you'd make it home."

Kitty shot Kurt a look, "We would have if someone blue and fuzzy didn't like, decide to use pudding as shampoo for Fred!"

Scott burst out laughing, "That was you Kurt? I wondered why Fred had chocolate on his head during Math, he's usually pretty good at keeping it all in his mouth."

Kurt shrugged again, "It sounded fun at the time."

Jean brushed the subject aside with a wave of her hand, "That's fascinating and all, but do you know what's going on?"

Kitty frowned and shook her head, making her ponytail bounce, "No clue, didn't the Professor tell you anything?"

She shook her head and sighed, "He only told me that training would be canceled and not to worry, that's it."

Rogue nodded, "They've been locked up in his office since we got home."

"They who?" This from Kurt.

All three of the sitting teens shrugged, but Rogue answered, "Well, the Professor for one, and so is Ororo, Logan, and these two really weird people, Ah only got a glimpse of them before they shut the door though."

"Vhat did they look like?"

Scott looked more troubled then he did before, "They were just wearing these trench coats and big hats, I'm guessing they're mutants, but I'm really worried about all the secrecy."

Jean nodded and Kurt and Kitty sat down to wait with them, "I tried to ask the Professor what was going on but he just told me to sit tight and wait, then closed his mind from me."

Kurt frowned, "Vell, vhateva it is, I'm don't care, and if ve don't get answers soon, I'll just have to teleport in there to get a sneak-peak."

He promptly yelped from a mental tap to the back of his head, then narrowed his eyes annoyingly as he heard the Professor's chuckle in his head and a soft_, 'Don't even **think **about it Kurt.'_

Professor Xavier smiled behind his hand as he gave Kurt that little mental reprimand. He was a very clever boy, but it still wouldn't get him in here quite yet, "So you're saying, Mr. Dimetriov, that you believe that I can help you with the search for your father, but I don't know if that would be possible, but I assure you that I will be more than happy to help. However, we here at the Institute would be more than happy to help with your abilities, that is what we are here for."

Logan and Ororo met each other's eyes from across the room before going back to the two teenagers sitting in front on the Professor's desk, they were a little too intimidating by half to be let alone with him. 

Mutants obviously enough, one could tell just by looking at them, and they radiated enough energy and potential violence that even Logan wouldn't take his eyes off them for more than a second. 

A few hours later the teens in the living room were on the last thread of patience when Rogue jumped up and headed towards the Professor's study, a very determined look on her face. The rest of them jumped up after her, not sure if they were trying to stop her or help her.

"Ah'm tired of waitin'! Ah refuse to sit on mah hands and do nothing for another second!"

They quickly got to his door and stopped Rogue on her 10th pound on the door, "C'mon Professor! We've waited for three hours! Ah think it's about time y'all came out and did a little explainin'!"

Logan opened the door a crack and growled, "What do you want?"

"Ah want to know why we had to sit here bored out of our minds for!"

"We're busy-"

"It's alright Logan, I think we're done here." The Professor's voice came from behind him and Logan nodded and held the door open for the Professor's wheelchair.

"It's a bit of a long story, but to be brief, you all now have two new classmates."

Kurt gave Kitty a nervous look that was also given from Jean to Scott as the Professor said that. New classmates? Then why all the fuss?

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Vhy all the secrecy? Vhat's going on?"

The Professor smiled softly and spoke back to the room, "You can come out now, I don't think you'll need the coats and hats anymore."

The other door to the room opened and all five of the present X-men's mouths dropped open.

Two teenagers, about 16, now stood in the doorway. The girl was only about 5'3 with long, probably hip length golden hair, really golden, no yellow in it at all, with black streaks that ran all the way down. She had large, bright silver eyes with split pupils, like a cat. Her skin was a rich golden color, slightly darker than the bronze some people got from hanging around too much in a tanning salon. And, from the exposed skin on her forearms, it looked like she had black, tiger-tiger like stripes that must be all over her body, there were even three on each of her cheeks.

The boy was very similar, except in coloring, and he was taller, standing at about 5'9. He too had the stripes and split pupils, but his hair was white with black streaks that fell only half way down his back, and his skin was so white it looked like he was carved from marble. The only warmth in his appearance was his eyes, a rich color of molten gold that glowed warmly, perhaps a little too warmly from the blushes that soon took the three girls in the group.

The Professor almost laughed out loud at their expressions, they were much like the ones that Ororo and Logan had given them, Logan had recovered much quicker though. He cleared his throat and the X-men blinked out of their stupor and the two smiled, showing off their upper fangs, whether it was intentional or not could be debated. "This is Ieisha and Rieju Dimetriov, they came here in hopes of our help in searching for their father and our help with dealing with their abilities."

They just nodded wordlessly, they were no way what they were expecting.

Ieisha arched a gold brow and looked up at her brother, "I told you that they vould stare."

He shrugged, "Is not that big of a deal, is it? They might as vell get used to how ve look now."

A redheaded girl stammered in her embarrassment, "I am **so **sorry for staring! I mean, like, wow…"

A redheaded boy gave her a nudge, "You're starting to sound like Kitty."

Rieju's interest had been perked, "Keetty?"

A very pretty girl with a brown ponytail met his eyes with little "Eep!" 

"Um…yeah, like, that's like, um….me…."

He grinned now, showing off his teeth to full advantage, "Cat got your tongue?"

Ieisha elbowed him sharply in the stomach, "Keep your teeth to yourself! I must apol….apol…"

Ororo supplied the word for her, "Apologize."

She looked up at the tall African woman with a grateful expression, "Yes, apologize. Thank you. I must apologize for my brutha, he is most…playful when he is of mood."

He gave her a cold look, "And you say that your English is betta than mine."

She bared her teeth and hissed, "At least I didn't call that Stewardess a beetch!"

He looked annoyed at that reminder, "I didn't read her whole name tag…"

"And how did you get 'beetch' from Meechele?"

He shrugged, "It just popped out."

The man that had been introduced to them as Logan chuckled and ground out to the still flustered X-men, "I think you guys need a few hours in the Danger Room, since your bodies sure aren't doin' what they should be doin'…"

That really got them out of their stupor, even though Kitty was still a bit unnerved that that guy had taken such an interest in her name.

Scott, being all leader like introduced everyone, "I'm Scott Summers, this is Jean Grey…"

The redheaded girl gave a soft, "Hi."

"…Kurt Wagner…"

A furry blue fellow with strange hands gave them a small wave.

"…Kitty Pryde…"

The girl with the ponytail still looked like she thought Rieju was going to eat her.

"And this is Rogue."

"Um, hi…"

Ieisha gave the gothic looking girl a confused look, "Vhy do you vear so much make-up? Does it not itch?"

Rogue blinked then shook her head, "No, it's never bothered me like that."

"Vhy do you vear it?"

Rogue arched a brow, "Ah like it, you gotta problem with that?"

Ieisha smiled, "Vhy vould I have a problem? You must obviously vear it for a reason, and it is your business, not mine."

Rogue narrowed her eyes until she noticed that the smile that Ieisha was giving her wasn't of the malicious kind, it was way friendlier, "Well, right, it's not.."

Before anything else could happen the professor spoke up, "I suggest that you, Rogue and Kitty, show them to their rooms, I'm sure you know which one's I'm talking about? Above the garage?"

They sighed and nodded, Kitty still looked nervous though, "Um yeah, you had us clean it the weekend, I guess we like, know why now."

The rest of them, with a few words of welcome, left quickly and hopefully they would be able to come up with more words than, "Hi" and "Yeah".

Logan gave them one last probing look before Ororo dragged him off, needing him for some task.

Kitty swallowed hard as she looked up at the guy Ri…something, that smile he had given her just freaked the valley right out of her. She looked at Rogue and she gave her a small smile before leading the way to their rooms, she had seen it too.

"Rieju?"

He looked down at her, "Yes, Ieisha?"

"Vhy did you smile at her like that, she keeps looking back her like you're going to pounce or something."

"Her name surprised me, have you eva met somevun named 'Keetty' before?"

"Vell, no, but you need to calm down you know, they von't varm up to us if they think ve're going to eat them."

"True, but I don't intend to eat her, in the classical sense."

She gasped and hit him hard in the stomach, getting the attention of the two girls ahead of them and growled out a few choice Russian epithets to describe her foul-minded brother.

"Is it like, just me or is he really weird?"

Rogue gave her a wink, "Ah think he likes you, maybe it's cuz you're name is 'Keetty'."

She shook her head almost violently, "I like, hope not, he scares the crap out of me!"

"Well, at least his sister's not that bad, she seems pretty ok."

"Yeah, but she's not looking at you like you're on the menu."

Rogue nodded and smiled at the other girl's obvious distress, "True, but-" She was cut off by something said very loudly in Russian behind them and they both turned around to see the guy Rieju on one knee, arms around his stomach, laughing softly as his sister yelled at him in Russian. 

They looked at each other with the same exact face, _'This is gonna be one interesting semester….'_

Hey, lot longer than the prologue for u guys! I hope ur liking it so far an I decided to not tease bout what they were for a lil while longer!!!!! Review and lemme know how I'm doin on my very first X-men: Evolution fic!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: It takes some longer than oth...

Yo, sup ppl, well, the next two chappies are gonna focus mostly on my two new buddies, so they seem like, more real, this is for you u hentai buddy!!!!!!

**__**

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Ieisha stood in her new room and looked around. It was simply furnished; a bed with a blue coverlet, a desk, and a chair both made of a wood she had never seen before, not as though she had seen much real wood in Moscow.

She sat down on the bed and flopped back, thinking in Russian, _'I don't want to **be** here. Why couldn't we have stayed in Russia? I know Rieju hated being there, and working for them, but at least we were allowed to make them afraid of us, instead of having to be all buddy-buddy with the people here now…'_

She reached into her pocket and unfolded the old, faded picture of her mother from when she was a little girl, _'Mama looks so happy there, before she was burdened with us…I wonder what her life would have been like if she hadn't have been cursed with us…'_

She growled and hit the mattress with her fist, making the whole structure jump under the sudden shock_. 'It's not **fair**! Why did she have to die and leave Rieju and I to struggle on our own? I know she didn't mean to, but…'_ Her eyes glowed with the sudden, violent fit of emotion that she was prone too, then she threw back her head and screamed.

When she opened her eyes she found the weird guy with blue fur sitting on her bed next to her, she had been screaming too loudly to hear the **_BAMPH_** noise he made when he teleported.

He tilted his head to the side, "Are you all right?"

She hissed softly and crawled away from him on the bed, "Vhat are you doing here?!"

He shrugged, not in the least disturbed by her anger, "I heard you scream."

"So?"

"Vell, I don't know how it vorks in Russia, but here, vhen somevun screams, people come to help."

She rolled her eyes and fluidly got up off the bed and was across the room to open the door and tell him to leave, when she noticed the door was locked, and remembered that she had locked it once she had gotten inside.

"How….how did you…."

"Get inside? I teleported seelly."

"Tele…. vhat is word?"

"Teleported, I can go from vun part on Earth to another at will, in a blink of an eye."

"How?"

He shrugged, "I'm not too sure, it's part of my mutant povers."

Her eyes grew really wide, "So you **_are_** a mutant!"

His eyes practically bugged out of his head before he wrapped his arms around his stomach and laughed until it hurt, "Of…of course I'm a mutant, isn't it obvious?" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he finished with a chuckle or two.

She sat pack on the bed and well, invaded his personal bubble, getting **_this_** close away from his face, "I've known people who did things like this to their bodies on purpose, I couldn't tell."

He arched a brow and leaned back a bit, but she followed, keeping the same amount of distance between them. Her intense scrutiny of his face was starting to freak him out; he gulped, looking away, "Vhy vould they do such a thing? Vhy vould they **_vant_** to look like this?"

Now she was confused, she leaned back a bit and frowned, "Vhy vouldn't they? Vhere I come from, the people vould mutilate themselves to look like the god or entity they emulated. Some did look like you." She reached over and picked up his hands from where they sat in his lap, "They even did this as vell. Are you some sort of god?"

He shook his head, making the blue locks float about, and in Ieisha's still kittenish mind, she wanted to bat at them, "No…I'm no god, this is how I was born…"

"……"

He looked at her again, there was a very strange……**_humming_** sound coming from her, and was once again surprised to see her veeeery close to his face, but she wasn't really looking at him, she was looking at his hair, "Um….vhat are you…AH!" He cried out in surprise when the part between her knuckles split and three long, curved claws came out when she made a fist, and batted at his hair softly.

She blinked and retracted her claws, "Vhat is wrong?"

"You…you….vhat vas that!?"

"Oh, these?" She let her claws come out and let him look them over, "They came after I hit pube……pube…"

"Puberty?"

"Yes, thank you, after puberty."

"Don't they hurt?"

"No, they have a natural lubrication, see?" She rubbed one sideways against his fur, and even through it he could tell it was think and slick.

He nodded and she put them away, "Um…..Ie….?"

She giggled, people always had a hard time with her and her brother's names, "Ieisha."

"Thank you, Ieisha. Vhy vere you screaming earlier?"

Her happy, bubbly emotions quickly deflated, she narrowed her eyes and growled, "That is none of your business, now get out of my room before I eat you."

It was said so severely and yet so devoid of emotion that Kurt, even without thinking, went **_BAMPH_** and it still took him a few moments after materializing in his room to get over her mercurial change of mood, _'Is it just me, or is she completely crazy?_

No Kurty-honey, she's competely psycho!!!!!!! Well, bueno or muy sucky?


	4. Chapter 3: Talks of the past over a pizz...

Sup ppl, weeeell, um yeah, I like Rieju, he's a freak!!!!!! And this chappy's gonna be longer than the last one ^ - ~!!!!!

****

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Rieju locked the door to his room immediately after getting in and stripped off his simple white T-shirt and blue jeans, kicked off his boots, a gift from a former Russian army operative, and plopped on the bed in just his boxers. He stretched out on the bed, arched his back, and closed his eyes. He was only asleep for a few minutes before he was jolted from his sleep as he heard his sister scream from down the hall in one of her usual fits.

He growled and pressed a pillow over his face. Ever since they were little, she had never been able to control her emotions, when she wanted something, she got it, if she was the least bit upset, she'd cry until she fell asleep, and when she was mad, well, you knew it very, very well. It wasn't that she was spoiled, she just didn't know how to keep anything inside, she said what was on her mind and screamed at the slightest provocation. And she kept trying to eat people that she didn't like, which wasn't good either. She could never understand how he could always be cool, calm, and collected when she was screaming and hissing in the same situation. Genetics, he supposed.

He tossed the pillow to the side and sat up, not going to be able to go to sleep now, he didn't have Ieisha's kittenish ability of falling asleep whenever, he had lost that a long time ago. He looked around the room, now noticing the door to the closet, the wooden desk and chair, and that his bed clothes were a dark green. 

He stood up and noticed the floor length mirror to the right of the bed and quickly fixed his hair from lying down and put it in a loose ponytail. He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side and sighed. The stripes were a nice break from the complete white of his skin, but if only they seemed more natural, like Ieisha's did. It looked like they were painted on him, or tattooed rather than they had sprung up on their own.

He remembered the intense itching that had started soon after their 10th birthday, which continued for about 2 months before their skin started breaking out in the stripe-like rashes that eventually darkened to black and wouldn't go away. After that, their canines on top and bottom fell out and longer, more pronounced, sharper ones grew in. 

He ran a hand over his stomach and smiled, they might not seem natural, but it did look…cool that the stripes also framed his abdominal muscles. He then frowned when he remembered when he and his sister, being completely comfortable with each other, had stripped down to nothing to go swimming in the freezing river by their home. She had laughed when she had seen that the rash had covered his entire body, and he now had stripes…everywhere.

He shrugged; it was six years ago. It didn't matter anymore. 

He almost jumped when he a soft growling sound in his room then chuckled when he noticed it was only his stomach. He patted it and pulled on his clothes to go see if he could find the kitchen somewhere in the huge place that was now his home.

"I svear to you! She said she vas going to **_eat_** me!"

Rogue and Jean rolled their eyes again, "Yeah right Kurt, Ah don't think she'd actually try to eat you. Ah don't know if you'd even taste good."

Jean nodded and took a bite of the pizza that they had ordered after they had met their new classmates, "Yeah, Kurt, you actually think she'd want to eat you?"

They all jumped as they heard someone burst out laughing towards the kitchen door, and they all tensed to see that guy, Rieju, holding his stomach and laughing his head off, it would have been fine if only his teeth weren't showing like that...

He chuckled as his laughter died down, and almost started again at the looks on their faces, _'Who knew that Americans were so frightened of a few teeth?'_, "I am sorry, but you were talking about Ieisha, no?" 

Kurt nodded, "How could you tell?"

He shrugged and smiled, more careful to keep his upper fangs hidden, "You vere talking about somevun trying to eat you. Ieisha has a bad habit of trying to do just that."

Jean's eyes grew very wide, "You…you mean she's actually **_eaten_** someone?"

He shook his head, "No, I vas there to stop here each time, but she did try her best to take at least a chunk out of them."

Rogue smiled, "Well, she sounds like fun. There's pizza on the counter to your right if you're interested."

He arched a brow, "Pizza?"

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head, "No, I've neva heard of…pi…?"

Kurt shook his head, completely amused, "Pizza, it is a circular dish made out of bread, cheese, and tomato sauce, it also usually has toppings like meat on them."

Rieju looked interested, "Meat?"

Kurt nodded and pushed him towards one of the kitchen tables, between Jean and Rogue, and set a plate with a piece of pepperoni pizza on it, "This is pepperoni, try it."

He just looked at it.

Rogue nudged him with her elbow, "Go ahead, it won't bite ya."

"But how?"

Jean demonstrated by picking her piece and took a bite, "Like that."

He gingerly picked up his piece and took a bite, chewing slowly.

All three leaned in to see his reaction, then back when he swallowed saying, "This is good."

They let him try the other two kinds, Hawaiian and combination before Jean asked, "Um…Rieju?"

He looked at her and she almost blushed from the warmth in his eyes that seemed to always be there because of the coloring, "Yes?"

"Is your coloring natural?"

"Vhy do you ask?"

She looked at Kurt and said, "He said that your sister said that people from you come from would change their appearance to emulate gods and animals and creatures they felt they had a connection to, is that true?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of combination, "Yes, many of the people we associated with did change how they looked to get the power or spirit of the thing they worshipped." He looked at Kurt, "I see why she brought it up, you look like Vasili."

Kurt sat down at the table, "Who is that?"

"Somevun ve once vorked for. He had his entire body tattooed a similar blue and had his hands and face surgically altered to look like some demon he vorshipped in this old book that he alvays kept around."

Rogue frowned, "Y'all used to work for someone like that?"

He shrugged again, "Our real mutant traits didn't show until ve vere ten. After ve got the stripes and the pronounced canines, our neighbors started to be vary of us, but our mutha kept them from being cruel to us. Vhen she died soon after, ve knew ve couldn't stay there any more so ve vent to Moscow."

Kurt almost choked on his Pizza, he had been to Moscow, "You vent to Moscow on your own vhen you vere **_ten_**?!"

He shrugged again, "It vasn't like ve had a choice. After ve had been there for few days, ve vere approached by Vasili and Clay, his right-hand-man. Clay is a mutant who can mold his features and body into vhateva shape he vants, but he can alvays go back to his real form at vill. They came to us and asked if ve vere interested in vorking with them in their underground organization dealing vith everything from assassination to money laundering. They had heard about us because ve had killed two of their people already in their territory and they had to meet the two tiger children vith the pover to kill vun of their best men."

They all looked at him with shocked expressions, and he shrugged once again knowing the reason, "They vere going to try to rape Ieisha, vhat do you expect?"

They looked back at the table and he continued, "Ve accepted, after that-"

"They tried to put me into prostitution, and they started training him to be vun of their chief assassins for vhen he got older."

They all turned around to see Ieisha, now noticing that she wore the same white T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots as her brother, leaning against the counter and eating some pizza. Rieju was the only who had known she was there from when she had walked in about a minute before.

Rogue gasped now that she had gotten over her surprise at her sudden appearance, "They put a ten year old girl in **_prostitution_**?!"

She smiled and took another bite of pizza, "I said **_tried_**. It is kind of hard to rape a little girl when every time you go to touch her she takes a bite out of you. Some of them, before they got it through their thick heads that I vasn't going to cooperate, left the brothel minus a very important part."

The rest of them, especially Kurt, looked to Rieju to see if she was only kidding, and swallowed hard when he only smiled, confirming what she had said.

Kurt laughed nervously, that "important part" was something he liked quite a bit, "Um…vell…"

Ieisha laughed softly and took pity on him, "Ok, enough about that, I don't think that he could take anymore of story time, Rieju."

He smiled and was about to say something when Jean closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, "Ok, will do Professor," she looked to Rieju, then to Ieisha. "The Professor said that we should take Scott's car and go shopping for you two, but that you two should go see him first."

Rieju and Ieisha shrugged, and went to find the Professor's office again.

It took about twenty minutes, but they were soon there.

Rieju opened the door and they walked in, "You vanted to speak vith us?"

Prof. Xavier nodded and motioned for them to sit down, and they noticed two very strange looking watches on his desk, "Yes, it has come to my attention that you have no luggage with you, so I have arranged for Jean, Scott, and Rogue to take you shopping. These are…" He knew that the word would be lost on them, so he decided to explain it instead of giving them another strange term to get familiar with, "…watches that will be used to place a hologram, a fake image over you. Others will not be able to tell that it is a false image, so you can walk around as you wish. Please, put them on. The black one is yours, Rieju, and the golden one is yours Ieisha."

They both picked theirs up and fastened them on their left wrists, Ieisha looked hers over confused, "How does it vork?"

Prof. Xavier pointed to the small, silver button on the side of it and they both pushed it. 

They looked the same, but without the stripes on their skin and in their hair, split pupils, the pronounced canines, and extreme coloring. Rieju was more natural colored, but still pale, had straight long white hair, and light, light brown eyes. Ieisha was a good four shades lighter, now with what would be seemed to be a healthy tan, with straight long golden hair, with some brown in it to look more natural, and bright light gray eyes.

They both looked to the mirror that the Professor kept in his office and were completely shocked, they looked human for the first time in their lives! They both looked themselves over, then the other, laughing at how…normal they looked.

The Professor smiled, seeing the way the siblings acted with each other, "I'm glad you're pleased with my settings. You can change how you look with the other buttons and dials, and if you ever need help with it, Kurt has one as well and I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you."

They gave him very grateful good-byes and hurried off to show their new looks to the others. The Professor was just happy to show them another way of looking at themselves, and wasn't the least bit worried because he could still feel the pride that they felt from being who and what they were. 

Um yeah, good? Bad? Should I just bang my head against the wall til I forget how to type? Lemme know!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Mall Rats er Cats

Sorry bout the wait, writer's block is such a lil bitch…

Oh, and when the dialogue is like this, "*_Blah blah…._*" that means it's in Russian, cuz I don't know Russian and I'm lazy!!!!!!

****

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Ieisha sighed and looked at her brother again, it had to be the 50th time in an hour. As a female, she of course loved shopping, but this place was so boring! Nothing suited her tastes, and the only color she looked good in was black and none of the shops Jean and Scott had her go into had black clothing that looked good on her. Rieju, on the other hand, was already done. He had quickly found a liking for turtlenecks, sweaters and cloth tight fitting long sleeve shirts, only black and white, and bought an almost staggering amount of baggy blue and black jeans that were loose fitting but still showed off his lower body while fitting at the waist. Not too preppy, according to Rogue, who thanked god for that for some reason. 

He still stuck with his habit of black silk boxers, something he used to have to have specially ordered in Russia but he was now delighted to find them easily accessible, but they were still expensive. Scott and the others had balked when they saw the price, but when they found out that Ieisha and Rieju had money of their own, they were a little ok with it, but very curious. They eventually got it out of them that they had gotten quite rich in Vasili's employ, and, if they wanted to, could buy the entire mall itself.

Rogue and Jean had been on the verge of a major fight after Ieisha found nothing she liked four stores ago, because Rogue wanted to take her to a store called Hot Topic, but Jean insisted that she wouldn't like anything from there. The only things she had bought were four packs of black men's A-shirts, size small. Wife-beaters, from what Scott told her.

Jean turned to Ieisha and smiled, "Here we are, Old Navy! I'm sure you'll find something you like here!"

Ieisha gave the store a disgusted look when Jean and Scott turned around to run inside. She could see what Jean was wearing on one of the mannequins near the entrance and it was obvious why she was excited about the damn place.

She was about to drag her feet inside when she felt a hand on her arm and saw Rogue giving her a very mischievous smile, "You really don't want to go in there, right?"

Ieisha shook her head slowly and looked as pitiful as she felt, "No…"

Rogue just tugged on her arm and quickly, with Rieju in tow, pulled her down another corridor of the mall, "Ah think it's over here…"

Ieisha soon saw what she was looking for, a small store, with the walls stacked high with clothing, with metal, cast iron doors that were painted and made into interesting gothic designs. (Oh, and a lot of ppl I know don't know this, but gothic pretty much means having a thing for the medieval stuff, so the doors have a spooky, medieval style. And by that definition, I'm more gothic than my friends who wear the make-up, piercings, and)

The walls, where visible, weren't covered in the bright colors or the pictures of sick looking girls in the ugly clothing, but with black paint or sheet metal, Ieisha loved it.

They spent three hours in the place. She discovered a liking for men's blue and black jeans, the kind with the really wide legs that seemed like she had a dress for each leg while fitting perfectly at her waist, and the humorous black T-shirts like, "I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you," and, "Spear Britney". She didn't understand the Britney one, but Rogue insisted that she get it. Also, she fell in love with all the different kinds of skirts, the ones with the buckles, ones covered in zippers, leather ones, plaids with zippers and buckles, and one that fell to her ankles in black and gray. The black on the front and back of it in two thick stripes, and the gray on the sides. She also got one of almost all the girl T-shirts, especially the fairy ones. The shirts, of course, all had the base color of black. And, of course, she got one of all the cute undergarments, sometimes two.

When Jean and Scott finally noticed that they hadn't followed them into their little heaven (shudder) they were too late. They ran to where they knew Rogue had made them go to find Ieisha just getting out of the dressing room wearing one of the outfits she had just bought. The full-length skirt with the tight, long sleeved shirt with the print of a medieval rendition of an angel done in gray and silver looked awesome on her. It clashed in a really good way with her light golden coloring but still looked great with her silvery gray eyes, but Jean and Scott still didn't like it. They tried to convince her to return it, but after she threatened to eat their eyes, they shut up.

Rieju and Rogue, on the other hand, told her she looked lovely. Rieju added something in Russian that made Ieisha blush then snap something at him that made him laugh, which just made the others confused.

"_*That is very nice on you, sister. It also finally looks like you have breasts. You'd be amazed how many of our old Comrades thought you were just a very pretty boy.*_"

"*_You asshole! You know I didn't have a choice, if I had shown how…endowed I was, I'd be fighting them off left and right! I might have had to bust a nut or two._*"

Rieju laughed at her embarrassment when she had realized what she said could have been taken in more than one way before putting his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the store, followed by the rest of the group, who were once again surprised by their closeness.

Lance and Pietro plopped down on the bench near the food court, trying not to laugh. Fred and Toad had been caught shoplifting, again. They should feel bad that they were, because they had lost a bet to them, and each time before, but seeing them try to get away had been too hilarious to find time to feel bad. Fred trying to just push down the security with his stomach and Toad trying to hop away was just too funny. They knew that they might get into trouble for it from Mystique, who really hated it when they did that and drew attention to themselves from the police, but the sight of the two of them battling mall security was just too priceless to give up.

Lance stretched and put his hands behind his head, "How long do you think they're gonna hold them for questioning before Toad puts enough slime on the floor to make them gag?"

Pietro shrugged and looked around at the people milling to and fro, "No clue, but I'm bored, I don't want to wait for them."

Lance nodded and was about to suggest they ditch them when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to he right.

The X-Geeks! He almost started a rumbling before he caught himself then noticed that they weren't alone. Scott, Jean and Rogue were there, but who were the two other people on either side of Rogue? They had their faces turned towards her so he couldn't see their faces. 

Lance nudged Pietro with an elbow to the ribs, "You recognize them?"

Pietro turned to look and shook his head, "Nope, the guy has nice taste, but she looks like she just crawled out of Rogue's closet…Whoa!"

Lance felt a similar jolt when the girl and guy turned their heads in their direction, as if they had heard them, but they didn't take any notice of the guy, just the girl.

"Is she gorgeous or what?"

Lane could only nod, his mouth felt like cotton.

"You OK man? I know you got a thing for pretty girls, but damn, you catatonic now?"

Lance blinked and looked at Pietro, missing the dark looks of amusement on the two strangers' faces, "Yeah…you sure we don't know them?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. You think I, of all people, would forget a rack like that?"

Pietro was a slick guy with the ladies and always had an aura of superiority, but he considered Lance to be one of his "guys" and never acted like anything but a guy with him when they weren't with Fred and Toad.

Lance chuckled and his eyes followed the hips of the mystery girl as she and the others passed them, "I forgot, I beg forgiveness O Master of the Perverted Arts."

Pietro punched him in the arm, just enough to sting and they laughed, but stopped when they noticed that the guy they didn't know had left his group waiting ahead of them and had come back to them.

Lance and Pietro gave him a quick once over and weren't to impressed with his outfit of black combat boots, blue jeans, and black turtleneck, and the hair, as long as it was didn't help, but his eyes, with their cold intensity made their breath catch in their throats.

Pietro, hot headed as he was, narrowed his eyes and asked spitefully, "Who dressed you? Barbie?"

The two of them laughed until they noticed that they guy was laughing softly as well, and the look in his eyes hadn't changed, "That vas my sista you vere just ogling, now, be good boys and neva look at her again, or else."

Lance was already getting the disliking vibe, "Or else what pretty boy?"

They didn't notice him fiddle just a bit with his watch before smiling, but they did notice the fangs when he smiled at them, predatorily, "Or else I vill eat you."

Ieisha could hear from as far as they were back and almost threw something at her brother for using her line.

Well? Good? Bad? Shall I continue to beat myself w/ a shoe?  
  
LEMME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Pietro gets a lil rubbin'

Hey ppl!!!! I'm SOOOO glad ppl are liking this ficcy!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

****

Burmese Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By. ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Lance and Pietro were still sitting at the bench a good ten minutes after the weird guy left. He was gonna eat them?

Pietro rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, am I the only one confused here?"

Lance shook his head and stood up, forgetting that had put the other two members of their group in the custody of mall security, "Hell no, did you see those teeth? We better tell Mystique about this right away."

Pietro agreed and they left, quickly getting home and telling Mystique about the new mutants.

She already knew about them, thanked them for telling her, then punished them for getting a certain two mutants in trouble, again.

Lance and Pietro had filled in Toad and Fred when they saw them again that night, and they were all waiting in the front of the school, on time for once, to see if those two new guys showed up with the rest of the rival group.

Toad was keeping entertained by flipping around and Fred was reading some wrestling magazine, maybe not reading, probably looking at the pictures of the models that were sometimes in it while Lance and Pietro were waiting in extreme anticipation to get another glimpse of that girl. They didn't tell the other two how drop dead gorgeous she was, they wanted to keep it to themselves.

"Soooo….Lance, why did we hafta get up early, yo?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "I told you, we have to be on the ball until we figure out what these guys are like."

Fred looked up from the magazine, "Couldn't we just wait for Mystique to tell us?"

Pietro gave both Toad and Fred annoyed looks, "Do you want to be at her beck and call for forever? We gotta take charge on things sometimes otherwise we'll always just be her underlings!"

Toad and Fred shrugged, it didn't bother them that much.

Lance smacked Toad on the head when Scott's car pulled up a few minutes later, "Here we go guys…"

They watched as Jean, Rogue, Kitty, the blue fuzz boy, and Scott got out of the car, but no newbbies.

Toad cocked his head to the side, "Um…They invisible or somethin'?"

Pietro narrowed his eyes as he approached Rogue at her locker, she was the only one of the X-geeks he could actually stand, "Who the hell were you guys with at the mall?!"

Rogue arched a brow and put away her math book, "We weren't with anybody, what crawled up yer ass and died?"

Pietro clenched his hands into fists as he hissed, "We're gonna find out sooner or later who they are, so why bother trying to lie about it? **_Who are they_**?!"

Rogue was about to threaten Pietro with bare hands when a warm arm went across her shoulders. She looked up in shock to see Rieju with a cold smile on his face.

"Hey, Ah thought you were stayin' home today."

He shook his head, never taking his eyes off the still fuming Pietro, "Ve decided to come anyvay. Ve vanted to take a look at our new school…and meet some of our classmates, and who might this be?"

Before Pietro could try to verbally rip the guy's head off, Rogue giggled, Pietro was shocked, she actually giggled! "This is Pietro Maximoff, one of the guys we told you about…"

The guy smiled, minus fangs which really confused Pietro, "_Da_…_da_…I believe you mentioned that earlier, and if I'm not mistaken, you are the little man that had his eyes glues to my sista's chest, no?"

Pietro blushed, "No! It wasn't like that, I was trying to figure out who the hell you guys were!"

Rieju was tempted to rip the smaller man's throat out, and was about to pounce into it when he felt a hand on his arm, "Now, now, ve can't have you going off and making a bad impression to our new classmates, brutha. I thought ve agreed to be **_nice _**today…"

Pietro looked at the girl who seemed to have the weird guy in complete control, she looked normal enough, long golden brown hair, pretty silvery eyes…

He gave her a quick look over and noticed something about her watch. He looked at it again and his eyes widened and looked to the guy's wrist, he had one too!

"You guys are mutants!"

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she looked around quickly, but no one had heard what he had said, "Shut up! Do you want other people to hear!? Ah swear, you're such an idiot!"

Pietro growled, "Well, at least I got higher than 65 on my history test!"

"Oh, yeah, 69, what an accomplishment!"

The girl laughed softly and took her hand off her still annoyed brother, got really close to Pietro, and raised a hand to brush against his gelled hair, "You know, vith a little more attitude and a little less bastardness, you vould be very cute…"

Rogue almost laughed out loud when she saw Pietro's face after having Ieisha practically rub up against him. He seemed to like it at first, but then his face when dead white and she almost tripped over his own feet trying to get away!

"What did you say to him?"

Ieisha shrugged and gave Rogue a sly look, "Nothing you didn't hear, I just smiled at him a bit…"

Rieju chuckled, "Copy-cat…"

Ieisha smiled, showing her exposed fangs, "Vhat? It has a very nice effect."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know if you guys should be on campus if yer not enrolled yet…"

Lance's brows shot up as he felt a rush of wind as Pietro ran by him then stopped and huffed, "You ok man?"

He shook his head, "No, I just saw those two new guys! I was asking Rogue about them, then that guy showed up. We were gonna start some shit, I think, when the chick came up and kept us from doing anything, you know? It was **_so _**weird, she just came up right next to me, practically **_rubbing_** against me, then she smiled and she had fangs too!"

Lance felt like laughing for some reason, Pietro just looked so damn upset over it, "Was she still fuckable?"

Pietro stopped huffing and grinned, "Oh yeah."

They laughed but stopped quickly when Toad hopped up next to them, "What do you want, shorty?"

"Nothing, speedy, but did you guys meet the new chick? Blond/brown hair, gray eyes? I was slimin' stuff for fun, didn't watch what I was doin' and I almost hit her. I tried sayin' sorry, but she said she was gonna **_eat me_** if I ever did that near her again, had a weird accent too. Then she ran off after calling me a little frog man, doesn't she know a toad when she sees one? Jeez."

Lance and Pietro smirked, Lance was kind of unhappy that he hadn't seen the bombshell yet, but still found Toad's story funny, "Well, don't feel bad. Her bro said he was gonna eat **_us_**. I know I wouldn't mind if that little piece told me she wanted to eat me."

"Vould you now?"

Ooooooooooo! Who was that!!!! Was it lil miss thang or tall white and sexy!?!!? 

Who should it be????? C'mon, feedback is a must!!!


	7. Chapter 6: Poor Rieju, Kitty Torture!

Ok...why didn't anyone tell me I'm a dumbass!??!?! It should have been Bengal…..not Burmese…..*sigh* I'm so dumb……oh wells…..try to forgive me!

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

(AND IT WAS NEITHER OF THEM!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) 

Kurt gave Lance and Pietro a very annoyed look, ignoring Toad, "It's not pleasant to have her threaten to eat you."

Lance arched a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly vhat I said. She isn't exactly…stable. Vhen her brother said he vould eat you, he vas just threatening. He might do something else to you, but not eat you. She, on the other hand, vill take a few chunks out of you."

Pietro just laughed, "Like she could get close enough to do that."

Kurt just shook his head at the two boys and walked away, he had tried to warn them, and if they showed up one day missing a limb or two, he promised himself he wouldn't say, "I told you so."

Lance rolled his eyes at Kurt's back, "What's up with him? Why would he warn us like that?"

Pietro shrugged and looked at his watch, "I don't know, he might be after her himself, who knows. But really, do you remember the teeth on that guy? Think of those on her…talk about bone-crushing potential. I gotta go to science, see you during lunch."

Lance gave him a small wave bye and headed towards his locker, he might as well bring his books to class.

*LUNCH BELL!!!!!!!!*

Kitty sighed as she locked up her locker. Her new Social Science class sucked! There was like, no people in there that she knew, and all of them were the people she would **_so _**rather not have anything to do with.

She walked towards the cafeteria thinking about her new schedule and how to get to and from classes fastest and didn't notice someone was following her until she felt that tickling sensation on the back of her neck…

She turned around expecting Kurt or at least Evan to be following her around just to bug her, and well…it wasn't either of them.

She almost swallowed her gum as found herself looking at a wide chest covered in a black material, she let her eyes focus out a bit more, because the person was really, really close to her, much closer than she thought. She noticed that the chest belonged to a boy…and when she looked up, she almost swallowed her gum again.

Rieju gave her a small smile and whispered, "Do you mind stepping back a bit? People might get the wrong idea…"

She eeped and jumped about four feet backwards, "What…what…?"

"Ieisha and I decided to spend the day getting acquainted vith our new school, are you unhappy that ve are here?"

He gave her the most convincing…hurt kitten eyes that she narrowed her own, "Oh no you don't! What's wrong with you!? Do you, like, enjoy stalking people down the halls and scaring them out of their wits?!?"

Rieju smiled widely now…he didn't seem as threatening while his teeth were cloaked, "I only…stalk something I vant." He walked closer to her, and she was rooted to the spot, no matter how hard she mentally yelled at her legs to move. He started circling her slowly, "And I only ever vant things of the utmost…yes, utmost value, and you my dear, Keety," He said her name deep in his throat, making her jump. He stopped circling to stand behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "…you are a very choice prey…" He made a soft snapping sound near the back of her neck and she whirled around and pushed him away from her.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, then looked down at her hands, looked back at him, and took off running.

His lips curled up as he growled, looking at her retreating back, '*_She has no idea what she's offering…*_'

The few people still lingering in the halls started edging their way towards the cafeteria, the guy was growling! They stopped in their tracks though when he whipped around and went to the cafeteria himself, mumbling the whole way.

One girl did take notice that with his long hair down, he could be the perfect model for the cover of the new romance novel she was reading.

Ieisha was siting next to Rogue eating her first lunch at school with the group. They were trying to convince her that the fish bricks, as she called them, weren't poisonous, just inedible, when Rieju plopped down next to her. He put his arms on the table and pressed his face into them, growling something in Russian into them.

"_*You have no idea how hard it was to not take what she offered me! She pushed me away, then **ran**! If only she knew…*_"

Ieisha laughed, much to the group's confusion, her brother looked miserable, and she laughed?

"_*Don't feel too bad, she didn't know any better. As if every boy in this school has the urge to chase after something running away from them, especially a pretty girl.*_"

Rogue rolled her eyes and reached around Ieisha to poke Rieju in the side, "Y'all gonna talk in Russian all day, or are you gonna let us in on what's happening every once in a while?"

Rieju lifted his head up long enough to give Rogue a look, opened his mouth, then pressed his face harder against his folded arms grumbling again.

Ieisha laughed and patted her brother on the head, "It seems that my brutha has forgotten his English at now. He has not had a…enjoyable day."

He growled something from under all that hair, and she whapped him upside the head, "Vatch your language!"

Evan, who she had just met, arched a brow, "**_This_** is your brother?"

Ieisha nodded, "_Da_, this is my twin Rieju…Rieju…?"

He looked up again, the poking on his head got his attention, "Vhat?"

Ieisha motioned to Evan, "This I Evan Daniels, he is Ororo's nephew."

"Are you a mutant too?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah, I'll show you later."

Rieju looked at his hands before putting his head down again, he wasn't wearing a watch, so he assumed his mutation wasn't in his physical appearance, like his and his sister's, and even Kurt's were.

Evan nudged Kurt, who was to his right, "What's up with him?"

Kurt shrugged, giving his mystery meat intense scrutiny, in hopes that a certain carnivorous girl wouldn't notice him, "I don't know. It might have something to vith Keety, he seems to have taken a liking to her, and knowing Keety…"

Evan nodded and shrugged, giving the moping guy one last look, "Yeah, she must be driving him nuts. I'm sure Lance must be loving this."

Ieisha looked to them, "Who is Lance?"

Scott answered, "Lance is a member of the Brotherhood, you were told about them, right?"

Ieisha nodded, and it looked like Rieju did too.

"He uh…had a thing for her, might still, I'm not sure."

Rieju peeked up through his hair, "Vhat does this Lance look like?"

Scott didn't think anything of the question, but Ieisha grew very still, she knew that tone of voice, "He's about my height, with dark brown hair about Kurt's length and usually wears a brown vest, why?"

Rieju shook his head, and almost laughed at his good luck, "No reason."

Ieisha gave her brother's head a look before leaning down to whisper, "*_You had better not cause any trouble. Just because he likes her as well is no reason to rip out his throat, you think I don't know what you're thinking?*_"

He laughed softly, and she could still hear, "_*Not because of that, sister dear. I have much better reasons to rip out his throat. Just stay out of it, I will deal things how I see fit.*_"

She growled and threw a piece of fish stick at his head…which soon escalated into another food fight.

But at least this time Fred didn't get chocolate pudding on his head…it was vanilla.

Well? SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!! Beat me if you wish *sob*


	8. Chapter 7: Letter from home

Hey all! I luv Nightcrawler! *sigh* awesome, awesome character, lol.

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Ieisha sighed as she heard Rieju growl something else under his breath in Russian, nothing the least bit like telling a certain someone to have a nice day.

She adjusted her inducer for a second so she could fix her hair, which was coming out of her braid. After the little…incident in the cafeteria she and Rieju had run back to the institute, food and stuff still in their hair…only to be greeted by an amused, but serious Professor…who gave them gutter duty on the roof as punishment. They didn't believe it at first, that he would punish them, but it was starting to click in their minds that for once they were responsible for their actions. Ieisha had asked why gutter duty after Rieju went off in a huff to wash his hair before following him, and the professor just shrugged and said their abilities were perfect for the job, their feline balance and agility and all.

Ieisha looked over the expansive area of the roof and smiled, they had only been at it for an hour, but they were more than halfway done. She looked to Rieju to ask him if he was interested in a water break, but burst out laughing as he lost his concentration and slid down a portion of the roof on his butt. He got thaaat close to having something break his slide by going in between…you can guess, but put his feet out at the last second and saved…himself.

He looked over his left shoulder at her and growled, "*_That's not funny*_!"

She shook her head at him, then slowly slid down herself to give him a hand, "English, brutha, English. Ve still need as much practice as ve can get you know."

He sighed and slowly stood up with her help, "_Da_…_da_, I know….did I really fall that far?"

She looked up the space of roof she had just slid down to get to him, "Yes, you did. You vouldn't have you know…if your mind vasn't on a certain Ms. Pryde."

Rieju growled and went to kick the weather vane and would have slipped again if his sister hadn't grabbed his arm at the last second. He shook her off in disgust before starting to climb back up. Ieisha rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air before climbing up as well.

She pulled herself up that last bit and almost fell back again, but pulled herself up enough to peek over the side. Rieju was a few feet away, sitting crossed-legged, twirling a leaf in his left hand, chin in the right, and sighing. She blinked a few times before getting fully on the roof and went over to him, "Rieju? Are you alright?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I am fine, vhy do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you are acting like an infatuated school girl?"

He glared up at her then stood up and went back to his section of roof, "I am **_not _**acting like a school girl."

She shrugged and got back to work too, "Vhatever you say…"

They finished half an hour later, and they were coming back inside when they were stopped by Ororo, "You two received a letter a few minutes ago, do you know who would know you were here?"

They looked at each other then shrugged, Rieju scratched the back of his head, "No, ve don't think so."

Ororo shrugged and handed Rieju the letter, "Well, let us know what is going on, alright? That seems a bit odd if you know what I mean." 

They both nodded and she left them with their letter. Ieisha snatched it form her brother's hand, and after unsheathing one of her claws, ripped into it careful of the letter inside.

She unfolded it, and held it out so they could both read it. Thankfully, it was in Russian, so they didn't take any time at all having to translate. Talking they had gotten pretty good at, but reading was still something they were working on.

After they finished reading, they looked at each other, and without even stopping to get cleaned up, ran to get the Professor.

Professor Xavier didn't even look up as they burst into his office.

Ieisha caught her breath first, "Professa! Ve got a letter from-"

The professor waved the explanation away, "Yes, from someone back home. I couldn't get a clear meaning from what you read. You both still have to learn to translate in your head more, most of what I saw was in Russian."

Rieju swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, ve are vorking on that. But the letter was from our surrogate mutha."

The professor arched a brow, "Your surrogate mother?"

Ieisha nodded, "Yes, an Egyptian mutant. Ve vere given to her to take care of after Vasili, I'm sure you know who he is from out memories, figured out ve vouldn't cooperate vith vhat he originally had in store for us."

Rieju continued, "Her name is Aja-Nuk-Mun. She had us call her Nana Aja, though. She is a very powerful mutant, but ve're not too sure vhat her povers vere. She-"

Xavier waved off the explanation again, "She is about 3,000 years old and her powers are too much for her at her age, and she is looking for her successor. I'm not too sure if that means if she's actually a mutant, or if she has access to some sort ability to cheat death."

They nodded, and Rieju smiled softly, "You know, professa, that is just slightly on the creepy side."

Xavier nodded as well, "Yes, you'll get used to it, I assure you."

Ieisha sat down, Rieju following suit, "So you know vhat the rest of the letter says?"

He shook his head, and she continued, "She said that Clay, the current leader of our syndicate, is looking for us to do another job for him. She said that he has sent a few of our old comrades after us only a few days after ve left. Ve have been gone almost a veek, so I think that he sent them after us at least the day right after or so."

Xavier nodded again, "So they should be here very soon. Do you know who might be coming after you?"

They nodded, and Rieju rubbed his eyes, "There are six others who vork for Clay who are actually mutants, but, only four of them vould be able to have a chance to take us."

"Their names?"

"Angelique Montoya, Sanchia Banacci, Clive Savenka, and Siobhan O'Ven."

Xavier nodded once again, he was slightly surprised that they new their actual names, "Do they go by anything else, a code name perhaps?" He already knew, but he knew it would be more comfortable for them to tell him themselves.

Ieisha nodded, "Yes, three do. Angelique still has yet to choose one, I think, but Sanchia is known as Ash, Clive as Morpheus, and Siobhan as Banshee."

"And their abilities?"

"Angi is still manifesting hers, she is still too young to know exactly vhat she can do, but the other three are completely in control of theirs. Sanchia, or Ash, can control fire. She can produce at will, and can also turn herself into ash and get into secured areas, she can still move and have conscious thought in that form. Siobhan has sonic capabilities and if she figures out the pitch a person responds to, can control them through her voice to an extent. She can also produce powerful, destructive sonic waves if threatened. Clive though…"

Rieju sat up more, "Clive has mental povers. He…"

They looked at each other, they couldn't explain it in English.

Xavier, once again, waved it off, "He is constantly in a state between being asleep and awake, exists on the astral plane…I would much like to meet him there, see how his mind-"

"**_NO_**!"

Xavier jumped a bit, Ieisha and Rieju had screamed that practically at the top of their lungs.

Rieju swallowed hard, "No, professa, ve can't let you do that. Clive…is much, much more poverful than you think. He is the master of the astral plane as you call it. Once he is in range of us, he vill start invading our dreams…that is how he starts. You could keep him out of our heads, even in **_your _**sleep, but if you let him in, he **_vill_** take your mind over."

Professor Xavier arched a doubtful brow, but from their minds, he was compelled to believe them, "Alright, I shall keep my eyes open and my mind closed, and I will make sure that nothing will happen to anyone in this mansion. I can only limit the shield to the mansion, if someone steps out side they will be exposed, do you understand?"

They nodded, completely relieved, Ieisha sighed even, "Yes, thank you professa for believing us. Is there anything else you need to know about them?"

He started to shake his head then stopped, "Yes…you say that only four have a chance against you, but that girl, Angelique, has yet to manifest her powers, how do you know if she could have a chance?"

They were at the door before Ieisha looked over her shoulder and whispered, "You can feel it."

Rogue and Kurt finally got home after their detention and just as they opened the door, two sets of hands reached out and yanked them inside.

Rogue went spinning from the force and Kurt landed on his butt, hard, "Hey! Vatch it!"

Rogue grabbed her head to stop the spinning behind her eyes, "Yeah! Ah can't get my balance, what's the big idea!?"

Ieisha helped to steady her and smiled apologetically. The inducer was off, so she was careful to keep her fangs hidden, "You have no school for the next few days, _da_?"

Rogue nodded and rubbed her head as Kurt stood back up, "Yes, ve have the veek off actually, a break of some sort, vhy?"

The two smiled, very much so relieved, "Ve are going to be having some…visitors from home, and ve need all the help ve can get."

"Why, if Ah may ask?"

Ieisha smiled, teeth fully exposed, for some reason, this scared her, but thrilled her as well, "Because, they are coming to play. They may not know it, but they vill be our playthings very soon."

Kurt looked to Rieju to see if she was joking, but then swallowed hard.

Nope, **_SO_** not joking.

Um…..yeah….what ya think??????


	9. Chapter 8: Watch out Kitty, someone has ...

Hey all! I got me a pic of Angelique…yeah she's gonna be more of a main character than the other three….but I'm thinking bout drawing them too…you know…for visuality-sake. 

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty sighed as she kicked a stone that was in her path. After-school tutoring sucked! She could do her math just fine, it wasn't her fault she didn't get any sleep the night before the final last semester, it wasn't her fault she had to help save people!

She reached the light the marked that she was only a few minutes away from home and brightened, walking home sucked almost as bad as tutoring, especially in this brisk weather.

She started to cross the street when she heard, "Hey, Pryde!"

She whipped around to find none other than Lance Alvers trying to get her attention down the street she was just on, "What?"

He waved her over to his spot on the bench near the park and she followed, she was only curious about what he wanted, honest!

"What do you want?"

He held up his hands, "Hey! I'm not here as one of the Brotherhood, but well…as a friend."

Kitty arched a brow and crossed her arms, "Really."

Lance nodded and gestured she take a seat, which she did, "Yeah, those guys with you…they cool?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, are they normal…even for people like us? They're not unstable right?"

Kitty guessed he meant Rieju and Ieisha…and she thought about it. Ieisha was a bit violent and passionate about things…including eating people, but she seemed ok, but Rieju…he **_so_** needed to back off! Not that she didn't like the attention, especially from such a cute guy, but he came off so strong…"No, they're ok, a little…strange, they aren't American, like, I'm sure you knew that already, but they're cool."

Lance frowned softly, "You sure? The girl already threatened to eat Toad, and he told me and Pietro that he was going to eat **_us_**."

Kitty waved a hand in dismissal and stood up, "No, I swear, they're cool. And if they're not…the Prof.'ll take care of it."

Lance nodded, "If you say so," he stood up as well, touched her arm softly, then withdrew his hand, "well, I'm going to get going, I'd offer to walk you home but…"

Kitty smiled and shook her head, "I'm sure Logan would love that, but like, I'll be fine, bye!" She turned around before he could say anything, and was across the street before she knew it.

She sighed, something about him really made her go-aflutter, but also mace her want to run far, far away…oh well, the bane of being a teenager!

She was crossing another street when a strong breeze messed up her bangs, and her mood since it was accompanied with a, "Hi, Pryde, got a minute??"

She gave Pietro and annoyed look as she fixed her hair, "Yeah, what is it?"

"About the guys with you, they're not like…weird are they?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to push past him, but he kept moving in front of her, "C'mon, Pryde! Spill!"

She glared at him, then just phazed through him, "Go ask Lance, I just got the third degree from him, so go away!"

Pietro watched her walk away with a smirk, bugging those X-geeks was so much fun, especially the one Lance wanted…couldn't blame him though, she sure was shaped nicely…

Rieju narrowed his eyes as his pupils went back to their normal shape. He had seen it all, her sitting next to the Lance guy, and talking with the fast-talker. He had found out what being 'dressed by Barbie' meant, and he wasn't too thrilled with him. 

So what they said was true…the Lance guy was interested with his Kitty…he'd have to take care of that…

Ororo walked right past the door as the bell was rung, and jumped slightly before opening the door, "Hello?"

She looked down to see a young girl, 13 or so, smiling up at her, "_Hola_, is Rieju and Ieisha home?"

Ororo arched a brow, the girl knew who they were? "Yes…but I don't think they're taking visitors."

The girl smiled wider, "I will wait out here if you wish, I only wanted to say hello."

Ororo nodded and closed the door, then went to look for the kids, the Professor was in a meeting right now, something about a modification to Cerebro, so she didn't go to him right off.

She climbed the stairs, knowing it might take a while.

Kitty arched a brow as she saw the girl standing outside the door as she got home, "Like, can I help you?"

The girl turned around and Kitty almost gasped, for a girl who was barely into her teens, she was gorgeous. Her hair fell to a little bit past her shoulders in thick, glossy, black waves, her eyes shaped perfectly, as well as her eyebrows, were pitch black, and her skin was the color of a fine, lightly milky mocha. Her outfit, while modest hid nothing of her remarkably developed body. She wore a white blouse that clung to her upper body and the top of her hips, then went into a dark blue pleated skirt that fell almost to her knees with matching knee high boots.

"Oh, no, I am fine, I am just waiting for Ieisha and Rieju."

Kitty arched a brow again, "You know them?"

"_Si_, we used to live together until a little while ago, and how do you know them?"

"I like, live here with them. I'm Kitty by the way." Might as well be polite, she was friends with her new housemates.

"Kitty what an interesting name, I am Angelique Montoya, I am most pleased to meet you."

Ooooooooo, is Kitty in danger? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?!?


	10. Chapter 9: Hello Explination!

Hey ppl!!!!!! I posted my pic of Angelique!!!!!! And one of Sanchia….I'm thinking of hooking her up with sumone, but I'm noooooot sure, she looks bomb too!!!

Both on my site, go to my profile on this thingy for the link!!

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Rieju was still contemplating a rather messy demise for both Lance and Pietro as he looked out his window when Ieisha walked in without knocking.

"Ve have a visitor downstairs."

Rieju looked at her, his head to the side, "How do ve have a visitor, ve know no one in America besides the people who live here."

She shrugged, "I don't know, but Ororo found me in the hall and told me to come get you."

He sighed and left the room, his sister following. This wasn't a welcome distraction from his thoughts.

He had his foot on the very last step when he heard from the living room and went as still as a marble statue.

__

"Yes, I have known them for as long as I can remember, but I shall say, Rieju can be quite testy when woken up from a nap, Ieisha just falls right back asleep though."

Ieisha rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "Vhy did you stop, boys are so stupid…"

Rieju watched keep moving towards the front door, she didn't hear it…

He went over, grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her towards the living room, "Vhat are you doing?! Let me go! I'll bite you're arm off!"

He growled softly, her threats did get annoying after awhile, but didn't say anything since they were already in the living room.

Angelique and Kitty were sitting next to each other, laughing, Kitty looked up at him and smiled, which took a big edge off of his bad mood, "Oh! I was like, keeping your friend company. I, like, didn't want to leave her outside, seemed kind of rude."

Rieju had to fight to look away from her warming smile, but he did, and the breath caught in his throat, "Keety…come off the couch slowly and come here."

Kitty arched a brow, "Why? Is there something wrong?" She turned to the girl she had been talking to for the past few minutes, and she didn't seem to be worried about anything, if anything, she was highly amused.

She looked back to the twins, and almost gulped as she saw the scared, almost desperate look in Ieisha's eyes, "Keety, come here….please."

Kitty stood up slowly, and after flashing Angelique an apologetic smile, went to stand in front of Rieju, "What's wrong with you two? There's like, no bad guys here, jeez."

She gasped when Rieju wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her towards the door, he tilted her chin up and whispered, "Go upstairs, and if you hear anything, **_anything _**don't come down, no matter vhat, make sure anyone up there stays there as vell, do you understand me?

Kitty nodded softly…something about him being that close-

She didn't get a chance to finish the thought before Rieju pushed her out of the room, albeit gently and closed and locked the door.

Kitty just looked at the locked door for a moment, realizing that Rieju didn't know her mutant power…now that she thought of it, did they even know the rest of their powers? She shrugged, if they wanted to know, they'd ask.

She headed up the stairs, not sure why she was going to honor Rieju's 'request' but she was…

Rieju sighed as he turned to the room again, "How did you find us?"

Angelique stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "It was not hard. You left quite the trail."

Ieisha laughed, "Vhat trail? Ve didn't use credit cards or anything traceable."

Angelique rolled her eyes, "But you did withdraw money from you account. And where you withdraw it from **_is_** traceable."

Rieju rolled his eyes as well, "Vhatever! Vhat do you vant, and vhat is it going to cost us? Ve only vish to be left alone!"

Angelique walked up to him and looked up the high distance to his face and smiled, "It is good to see you as well."

Ieisha laughed at the way Angelique's picture perfect English with barely a hint of her Spanish accent affected her brother, quite aggravated she'd say.

"Yes, yes, it is good to see you, little one, but please, vhy are you here?" He gave her a quick squeeze, then stepped away.

She shrugged, "Would you believe that it was because I just missed you too?"

They answered in unison, "No."

She giggled, "I did not think so. The truth is, Clay decided that you owe him one last job before he lets you go completely. You are, or were, two of his best operatives, and well, he says you owe him this."

Rieju growled deep in his throat, "Vell? Vhat is it?"

"You must track down a mutant. We do not know his name, real or otherwise, but there is someone in this mansion that can lead you to him. He is not here at the moment, I can feel that, he is off somewhere with younger mutants."

Rieju nodded, her ability to 'feel' things wasn't new to him, "Yes, you must mean Logan, one of the instructors here. He is off vith some of the younger students that ve have yet to meet. He vas here the first day ve vere, then left to catch up with the others once the Professor said it was OK that ve vere here vithout him there to protect the Professor."

Angelique laughed, "They do not trust you already?"

Ieisha rolled her eyes, "Ve aren't as dangerous as people think, you know that Angi (not Angie, more like, Ahnjhi, lol). But vhat vill ve do vhen ve find him, vhat do you vant to get off our backs?"

Angelique flashed her a look that made her gulp, "Careful off your tongue. However, Clay only said to detain him until his arrival, he shall know when he is captured. And until then, we are to help in your search."

"For our fatha? How can you help vith that?"

She shrugged again, "I do not know, I suppose I could feel if he was your father or not, I should be more accurate than a DNA test. And…we are also here to see how you are doing. You were not only our business associates, you were also our friends, and to me, like siblings. Nana sends her love she is in perfect health as usual, and Sanchia is dying to see you again."

Rieju and Ieisha rolled their eyes but also had smiles since she mentioned their beloved Nana, "Yes…yes, she has alvays seen Ieisha and I like her younger siblings…it vas quite annoying sometimes."

She laughed, "Yes, well, you have been gone only a week or so, and she has already started to worry. For someone as dedicated to her work, you two seem to take precedence in her mind. Especially you Ieisha, what Vasili tried to do to you when you were little did give her something to relate to you to."

Ieisha frowned…she didn't like being reminded of what that sick fuck had tried to do to her, "Vell, yes, I like her vell enough…but why are you here?"

Angelique just smiled, "I just came to see how you were! I have missed you two, you know. Sanchia is always ordering us around, Siobhan is just moping about as usual, and well…Clive just sleeps, so it has been so boring without you!"

Ieisha smiled, for all that the little girl does intimidate, she was still only a little girl, even at 13, she gave her a hug before linking her arm through hers, "Vell, I vish ve could keep you here, but knowing you, you left vithout permission, _da_?"

Angelique nodded with a grin, "Of course. Do you actually think I'd ask for-"

She was cut off by the front door bursting open and a group of kids coming in, talking about how their trip with Logan was sooooo horrible.

They stopped to look at the three strangers in the entry hall, and one boy with short brown hair, probably a bit younger than Angelique asked, "Who are you guys?"

Rieju was about to answer when Logan stepped through the door, "They're your new classmates, make them feel welcome or else."

The kids gulped…he was still in drill sergeant mode…that and he never said make someone feel welcome…there must be something special about them.

He arched a brow though, "Well, the two kids with stripes are your new roomies, but not her." 

Angelique smiled at the group, "I am only visiting them, I was actually leaving…it was nice meeting you all." She was about to step through the door when someone blocked her way. 

She was about as tall as Jean, give or take half an inch, somewhat of a redhead as well, but well, no other similarities. Her hair had two parts. In the front and half of her scalp, the hair on both sides was angled towards her chin in three colors of read, and the front section a strange blue. The back part was much longer, hanging past her shoulder and over them in a twisted style. (you'll have to see the pic….it looks rad!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! **_RAD_**!!!!!!)

She had on a strange body suit that covered from her neck to her feet, no sleeves though. The legging went seamlessly into her pitch-black boots, and on her chest and midriff, a see-through red material, and also, red gloves.

She had her arms crossed, and a highly annoyed look on her face, but she just turned around, and walked right past all the security drones, like she wasn't even there.

Angelique sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sanchia really needs to lighten up. She is going to be bitching for the rest of the night, so I shall see you later!" with that, she ran off to catch up to her associate.

Logan crossed his arms, "What the hell was that about?"

The new class of mutants looked at each other, then at Logan, then took off.

Rieju smiled sheepishly, "Well, the Professor can fill you in better than ve can, but that was Angelique Montoya, the girl, and Sanchia Banacci, the woman…and well, I'm afraid ve shall be seeing more of them in the next few veeks."

Rieju and Ieisha went back upstairs, leaving Logan in the hall by himself…thinking of what a very nicely shaped body that 'Sanchia' woman had…

Hmmm, should I let Wolvy get some? I dunno, what u tink?


	11. Chapter 10: New roomies? DAMMIT!

Ok…..Logan's probably gonna be getting himself some booty soon…..but well, if I know Sanchia, AND I DO!!!!!!!!! She might be the one taking…..she my kinky lil friend ^_^

AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Rieju climbed the stairs and before he could get to his room, a very pissy Jean and Scott stopped him.

Scott narrowed his eyes, but the effect was totally lost behind his sunglasses, so he just frowned at the younger mutant, "What the hell is going on?"

Rogue had just happened to be walking by and gave Rieju a wink, "They're got visitors from home. Not of the pleasant kind, so we have to stay in the mansion until they leave." She waited until she was around the corner to burst into a giggle fit, seeing the looks on their faces from their 'grounding' was priceless…it wasn't really like her, but she just felt the need to help Rieju a bit.

Jean shook her head gently, "Wait…we have to stay inside all of **_vacation_**!?"

Rieju nodded, "Yes, the man my sista and I once vorked for has decided that ve owe him one more favor before he lets us go completely, and he has sent some of our old comrades here to make sure ve do vhat he vants us to do."

Scott frowned again, "And they are?"

"Four mutants. One controls fire, and one controls sound."

Jean frowned too now, "Who are the other two?"

The questioning surprisingly didn't disturb Rieju, "Well…one has yet to come into her full pover, and the other is known as Morpheus, he is the reason ve are all to stay inside. The Professa has erected a mental shied around the mansion, but if you vere to even step one foot outside, he vill have complete control over you, I doubt even the Professa could break his hold."

Jean shivered, she knew very well what that meant, "Alright…we'll all stay inside, I'll go tell the others…"

She went off, leaving the two boys alone.

Scott cleared his throat a bit, he still wasn't too comfortable with having little sister types around, "You know…about Kitty-"

Rieju chuckled and patted Scott on the back, "No vorries, Scott. I vill do nothing she does not vant."

Scott laughed now, "Oh, I know that."

Rieju arched a brow, making Scott raise his, "You mean…you don't know her power?"

Rieju blinked, then smiled, "I guess, vith all the excitement, I forgot to ask all of you."

Scott shook his head, "Well, Kitty can make herself intangible."

"Like…she can valk through valls?" Rieju was a slightly bit shocked, this was going to make things very interesting…

Scott laughed, "Yeah, exactly, she's called Shadowcat."

Rieju smirked at that, then asked, "Vhat about everyone else?"

"Well, I'm called Cyclops, I can produce power blasts from my eyes that I can't really control yet, hence the glasses. Jean actually doesn't have another name and she…"

He went through the whole list of them, only taking a lot of detail describing Rogue's, Kurt's, and Jamie's mutation.

"…so just barely banging the little guy makes copies of him."

Rieju nodded, "Alright, I shall keep that in mind."

"No questions?"

He nodded again, "Logan's claws…are they artificial?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't know…could be." (AN: THEY'RE REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're really made of bone ^_^)

Rieju then went into detail about Sanchia, Siobhan, Clive, and as much as he could about Angelique.

Scott was curious as to how she could keep consciousness when in her ashen form, but Rieju just shrugged, he didn't know exactly how either. He also got a bit creeped out by the idea of being controlled by either Siobhan or Clive, but was really curious about Angelique.

"Vell, she came to Vasili, our old boss vhen she vas three. She already had signs of a mutation, she knew whom vas coming down a hall, vhether it be an animal or a person, and named them by name even before they reached the door. Her old foster parents in Spain placed her back in the home, frightened, and that's vhere one of Vasili's operatives found her. They usually scouted out orphanages for young mutants, that's how they found Siobhan.

"She vas to be trained in different forms of gambling, so that she could be able to predict the cards, Vasili thought she was going to have povers of precognition, but our Nana said that she knew the girl vas going to have much more than that. Vhatever that vas, she never told us, but brought the girl under her ving, not letting Vasili touch her…however-"

Rieju stopped, and Scott prompted, "However?"

Rieju shook his head, "It is not for me to say. Vell, I vill sat this, Vasili vas a sick bastard and he got vhat he deserved after what he tried to do to her."

Scott gulped…the look on his face, "Ok! Well, no more about that…I think we need to talk to the other kids, they might need to hear this from you."

Rieju nodded, shaking off his rage at the newly dead Vasili, and followed Scott to the area of the Mansion where the new mutants stayed…and arrived right in time to hear Ieisha, who he didn't know was already upstairs, tell the little ones, "And then he tried to stab me! So, I grabbed the back of his head, and kicked up vith my legs, and I heard his back crack-!"

"**_Ieisha_**!"

She winced and whipped around, she was standing on Jamie's bed in the middle of the room with all the younger mutants, and Jean and Kurt, sitting on the bed on the other side from them, they looked over to Rieju with wide eyes…that was loud.

"Vhat? They asked!"

Rieju shook his head, "Vell, did you at least explain vhy they have to stay inside for the rest of the veek?"

That one small brown haired boy, who Rieju guessed was that Jamie boy, peeped up, "Yeah! She told us all about the fire lady, the loud lady, and the sleeping dude! Yeah! And about girl who you guys are scared of! And then she started telling us how you **_killed_**-"

Jean clapped a hand over his mouth, which popped out two copies, who then started to finish the sentence before Kurt and Ray clapped hands over them too, grinning.

Rieju arched a brow and shook his head, he really did make copies of himself, "Ok, then that makes my job easier. Actually, that takes my job avay entirely…and how did you get upstairs, Ieisha?"

She pointed at Kurt, "He did it."

Rieju smiled now, walking around to Kurt who had finally gotten the copy to keep his mouth shut, "May I have a try?"

Kurt arched a brow, "So, now vhat, I'm a ride now?"

Rieju looked him up and down, totally just teasing, but it was enough of a tease to make Kurt stand up with a huff, "**_Alright_**!"

He ported them both really quick to the roof. Rieju blinked as his brain registered the change of scenery, then again as he was ported back into the mansion, in the kitchen now.

He shook his head, "Now that is a handy pover."

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah, it is." Then ported back upstairs…he was still helping Jean and Ieisha explain to the kids what was up.

Rieju was about to start off for his room, again, when the phone in the kitchen rang. He hadn't been there long, but he answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Siobhan's going back home. Clay had something else for her to do, and now that we lost one of our team mates, we've been told to move in."

"**_VHAT?!_**"

Sanchia chuckled over the phone, a rich deep sound, "You heard me. And Clive has told me that it will not be possible at all with him in tow, so we're sending him back as well. We're down two, count yourself lucky, kid."

Rieju growled loudly, "No, there is no way for you and Angelique to come here! Ve-"

Sanchia cut him off effectively, "The plan has changed! Clay has discovered something about your target that bears our assistance heavily. He's part of a group of mutants who are planning something big, and Clay has been told by Aja that we **_have_** to stop it…and if we don't take care of it in the time limit she says is safe, she'll be coming herself."

Rieju was almost tempted to botch the job just to see her again, "Vell…the professa vill-"

"Hello? Rieju? I will discuss this in further with her, so please, hang up."

Rieju jumped at the sound of Xavier on the line, "You sure?"

"Yes."

He hung up…heading up stairs as fast as he could to tell his sister the…perhaps good news…

"Do you know what they are planning."

"Who the hell are you?"

Xavier chuckled, "I am the benefactor of all these children, and you and Sanchia Banacci, better known as-"

"Yes, I know who you are now…the powerful American psychic, so, if you know already, what's your answer?"

"Well, as long as your colleague, Clive, will not be anywhere near my students, I don't see any problem."

Sanchia grinned and threw Angelique a thumbs up in the passenger seat of their rented car, "Good, we'll be there soon." She hung up, "That was easy enough. Good idea to send those tow packing while we get a better look at the set up."

Angelique nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Yes, Aja seems very worried about what is going on. And we need all of their cooperation. The people Rieju and Ieisha live with shouldn't be too hard to manipulate while-"

"While Rieju and Ieisha only need he carrot of who their father is dangled in their face to do what we want…I almost feel bad for not telling them."

Angelique shrugged, "Not telling them what? We don't know who he is exactly, we're only holding out on speculations on who their father **_might_** be."

Sanchia nodded, "Yeah…well, good thing we're moving in too. I really need to-"

Angelique smacked her gently, "Please! I really don't want to hear it."

Sanchia sent her a sidelong glance, "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

Angelique giggled, "I don't think so…so after we grab our stuff we head back?"

Sanchia nodded, slipping a pair of sunglasses on, "Yeah. And do try to get along with the other kids will you? No trying to lull any of them"

Angelique held a hand over her heart, "I promise I shall not lull anyone to do my bidding…I'm not even sure how I do it."

The older mutant laughed, "Yeah, sure, like you didn't lull me into telling everyone exactly how old I am."

"Really, they were all surprised, you really don't look 8-"

She dodged the sparks Sanchia sent her way with a laugh…this was going to be a long trip…..

WOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MONKEYS SAY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11: You're gettign very sleepy, ...

Hey all….I'm having probs…college is **so** getting me down….and yeah…..

And, no offense, but I have been known to delete an entire story cuz of ppl demanding updates….for real, writing cant be forced yo. Either you have inspiration, or you don't. and I try to keep myself from writing each story for a week for a reason, I hafta have time to come up w/ good stuff, ya know?

And I drew a sick ass w/ hologram and w/o hologram pic of Ieisha!!! Totally in the style of the show too! And well…did one of Rieju as well…but guys are harder!!! So it might look a lil funny, sorry! Will be posted on my site soon!

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty peeked out of the wall when the door opened, then sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you."

Rogue looked at her like she was nuts, "Yeah, who else? And why are you hidin' in the wall?"

Kitty came into the room fully, sitting down on her bed, "Why do you think? In case someone decides to like, come in."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ya know, he's really not all that bad. And Ah don't think he would walk right in here without knockin'."

Kitty nodded, then flopped back on her bed, "I just can't help thinking that he's gonna like, jump on me whenever he gets that look in his eyes, you know? And it's not like, we've known each other that long. They're still strangers."

Rogue sat down next to her in a rare soft mood, "Ah know, but they haven't had the best of times, ya know? Ah mean, they aren't inhuman monsters, and they're not Americans, so that makes them even more odd. But, they **_are_** good people."

Kitty sat back up, "Like, yeah! But…I just keep getting the idea that he's gonna pounce on me or whatever." She looked at Rogue out of the corner of her eye, "But…I dunno, I think I like, like it, I mean, it's so different than how Lance looks at me."

Rogue grinned and nudged her in the ribs, "Aww, so what, you gotta crush on him?"

Kitty shook her head, a little too vehemently, "No! Like…no."

Rogue rolled her eyes, unconvinced, "Ok, so do you even like him a little? Ah mean, without the image inducer, Ah think he's kinda sexy. And well…if **_you're_** not interested…."

Kitty practically shot daggers out of her eyes, "Don't you dare!"

Rogue grinned. She **_did_** know how to act like a girl sometimes. Kitty frowned, seeing what she had been forced to admit, "You like, suck."

Rogue laughed and headed for the door, "Well, you had better get used to his attention." She opened the door, then said over her shoulder, "Cuz we have t' stay inside for the next week, the **_whole_** time."

Kitty only blinked for a moment, before jumping up and going after her. She phased right through the door in her haste, and right through Rieju, who was about to knock.

He froze there, his hand raised to knock, then slowly turned around. Kitty looked up at him, "Sorry about that!"

He couldn't speak for a moment, "You…you vent right through me."

She looked down at the surprise in his eyes, "Yeah…sorry about that. I like, didn't know you were there."

He arched a brow, completely amused now, "Obviously."

Kitty held in her blush, "So, what's this I here about us being like, under house arrest?"

He frowned for a moment, "House arrest?"

Kitty blushed now, "Oh! Sorry, um, how come we have to stay inside all of like, vacation?"

He smiled, "Oh, vell you don't."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh really? That's not what Rogue just told me."

"She vas right a little while ago, but things have changed. Instead, ve're going to have two house guests."

Kitty frowned, this didn't sound good, "House guests?"

"Yes, one of my old comrades called here, I don't know how she got the number. She said that two of her party vere going back home and that, because of that change, they vere to move in here to get a better chance to keep us in line, should my sista or I get ideas."

Kitty frowned again, her brows coming together, "So, like, who's going to be here?"

Rieju almost grinned when he realized that this was the longest she voluntarily stayed near him, inducer off, "The girl you met, Angelique, and a woman called Sanchia. They vill probably be here shortly so you vill be getting introduced."

Kitty smiled, maybe Rogue was right, and pointed out what Rieju had that only a moment ago, "You know…this is like, the only time you haven't made me feel like running for the hills."

He nearly grinned now, but held most of it in, "Vell…" He moved around her, making her suspicious of his motive until he stopped directly behind her, he slowly started putting his arms around her waist. "This is true, but vhen you do run, I'll only be able to catch you if you vant me to, and believe me, I vill catch you."

Kitty gasped, seeing the truth behind those words and phased out of his arms before he could finish wrapping his arms around her…she whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him, he planned that!

"Well, I'm like, **_so_** not going to let you catch me! I-" She cut herself off, seeing the look on his face and knew he was picturing himself chasing her, the weirdo!

She phased quickly through the wall near her, and could only barely hear him laugh. She bit her lip and looked at the wall that was between then, '_Like, would it really be that bad? Like…wait…what the hell am I thinking!!?_'

Ieisha sighed and went down the stairs, taking two at a time. The Professor had told her that she should be getting the door soon…that he said it in her head had kept her freaked for a little while. She went off to the living room, thinking of sitting there until whoever it was knocked on the door, but it was occupied. Logan was laying down on one of the couches, a small, thick towel resting over his eyes.

Ieisha moved quietly, as to not disturb him and took a seat on the couch nearest the door. She leaned back, ready to wait when Logan said to her, "What do you want?"

She looked over at him, "I'm vaiting for someone. The Professor said that someone vill be coming soon."

Logan emitted something between a groan and a growl before sitting up, the towel falling to his lap, revealing the ice pack wrapped inside. He swung his legs over in a sitting position and regarded the young mutant with annoyed eyes. She looked almost human wearing a dark blue tube-top type thing with matching, detached sleeves that were a bit too long for the style, and black boots, skirt, and choker. She was wearing her inducer, but the eyes still gave her away somehow, "What the hell is going on now?"

She smiled, "Do you have a headache?" 

He arched a brow, waiting for her answer, which she did give, "Oh, I don't know. All I vas told vas to go downstairs, someone will be showing up soon."

He grunted, "Leave it to Charles to be that vague." He was moving to lay back down when she smiled again, "I answered your question, so answer mine."

He looked over at her from his half-way laying down pose, "Yes, I do. Who wouldn't from having those little demons to deal with for a whole day?"

She giggled, from what she had seen upstairs, the younger ones were a bit of a handful, "Vell, if you're interested…I can help vith that."

Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "I don't think so."

She almost laughed, getting what he thought she was offering, "No, nothing like that! It's just something by brutha and I can do."

He still looked a bit unconvinced, but sat up again, "Ok, what is it?"

She stood up, then went to sit next to him on the couch. She turned to face him, he did as well.

Logan just sat there for a few seconds…"What does this have to do with helping me and the jackhammer in my head?"

She blinked, then frowned. She smacked herself on the forehead when it came to her. She turned off the inducer, she had put it on in case whoever was at the door wasn't a mutant. 

Logan frowned. He had seen her before without the inducer, but this close, she looked pretty familiar…"Ok, now what?"

Her face took on a cool look before she turned those slit, silvery orbs on him. The breath caught in his throat as he was hooked.

A few minutes passed by before she blinked, which let him go. Logan shook his head violently, then got off the couch and as far from her as possible, "What the hell was that?!"

She smiled, "How do you feel?" She turned the inducer back on in case she forgot.

He frowned…"My headache's gone."

She nodded, "Yes. For some reason, my brutha and I can hold a person in a sort of…"

She looked like she was fumbling for a word, so he supplied one, "Thrall?"

She thought about it, then nodded, "Yes, a sort of thrall. Ve must keep direct eye contact through it, and ve must actually be vanting to do it, it doesn't happen automatically. It lets us put a person's mind at perfect ease, and it's the perfect remedy for a headache." She smiled sweetly at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her again, "Yeah, well thanks. But do that again without telling me and there'll be hell to pay." He stormed out then.

She frowned a bit, well, at least he had said thanks.

She was about to flop back onto the couch when the doorbell rang. She hopped up off the couch, going to the foyer when she heard the door open. She walked faster, getting there just in time to see the look on Logan's face when Sanchia and Angelique walked right in with their bags like they owned the place…priceless.

And moo! (moo means review in the language of the cow-people! OBEY THE COWS!!!!!)


	13. Chapter 12: A new mutation

WOO HOO!! I got out of going to college just yet…my summer…..EXTENDED!!! WHOOT!!!!

AND OMG!!!! DUUUUUUDES!!!!!!!! I luv ya sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………..etc. MUCH!!!!!

This isn't even like, my most popular story (the one that is, is from Harry Potter, and it has ppl getting up at dinner to sing **_Lady Marmalade_**…but ANYWAYZ!)

And yet all the luv! Ooooooo, the luv!!!!!

Thnx so much for checking out my pix of them, asddad (don't worry, this won't be a Ieisha and Kurt pairing…I get the feeling that she would take a little nibble out of him…and I like Kurty boy too much for that! Lol) and WYLK! That's right! THEY'RE POSTED PPL!!!! And w/ a handy dandy table of contents to organize the pix ^-^, I made it m'self. SO CHECK'EM OUT YO!!!!

And, omg! Can't tell you! That's gotta be the longest review I ever got!! You…I BOW TO THEE!!!!!!! *bow bow*

One…I love reviews…they make me do the happy dance…..literally, and when I get one THAT FULL OF DA LUV!!!!! I…..happy dance more! MORE I TELL YOU!!!! Thank you sooooooooo much for what ya said….I'd love to be a writer of like, science fiction…or even romance novels (ppl gobble them up like craaaazaay) or ooo! A Manga of my own….but, my drawing needs work if I'm to do that…but I have two super koo ideas for them….and yeah, ANYWAYS!!!!

You guys who reviewed today, (Aug. 19) are the reason I'm updating today! U RAWK!!!! (insert dorky surfer dude voice) ^-^

More Russian this chapter, lol, "*_Blah, Blah, Blah…_*" in case ya forgot, lol

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Logan wasn't sure if he was having hallucinations…or maybe something else he didn't know about had been activated in his brain. He had opened the door, expecting one of Jubilee or Jean's little human friends had come to see them or something…not the two people he had seen briefly only a little while ago.

He could only watch, in something akin to shock as the one Rieju called Sanchia walked right past him without sparing him the barest of glances before tossing her bag to the younger girl, the one he called Angelique. He still hadn't figured out how to jump-start his mouth when Ieisha came stalking into the room, a look of either curiosity or annoyance stamped all over her features, "Vell, vell, vell…vhat are you two doing here?"

Sanchia raised a smug brow, switching to Russian, she just loved to unnerve those two, it was good for them to be on their toes **_sometimes_**, "*_Didn't your dear brother tell you? We're coming to stay for a little while! Clay called Siobhan back for a new assignment and Clay elected to go with her, so, we were told to keep a closer eye on you._*"

Logan snapped out of his little daze when he heard her speak in something other than English, last time he checked, that either meant they were saying something they didn't want you to hear and/or planning something, "What the hell did she just say, spitfire?"

Ieisha almost shot him a look, it wasn't her fault she was a bit…temperamental, "She said that they are to be staying here since two of their teammates were sent back home."

Logan stifled a groan, this didn't look pretty, and turned a steely gaze at Sanchia, "And there's no way to just toss you out and hope you get the message?"

Sanchia smirked and closed her eyes, she could sense the change in his body temperature from where she stood, "Now, do you really want to do that?" She raised her lashes now, letting him see exactly why she didn't mind the change on plan in her eyes.

He growled before jerkily slamming the door behind him, he was taking the long way around to his bike, a ride sounded good now…either that or a cold…cold shower.

Ieisha grinned, that wasn't her favorite way to get males to do what she wanted, but Sanchia had it down to an art, "Just be careful vith that one, he's…moody."

Angelique just laughed, "Moody is not the way to put it. A veritable cyclone that one is, you don't even need mutant powers to see that."

Sanchia nodded and wrapped an arm around Ieisha's shoulders, "Well, you wouldn't happen to know where our rooms would be, would you?"

Ieisha shook her head…then remembered what Sanchia had said and shrugged her off gently, "No…but I shall send someone down who does. Howeva, I need to have a little talk vith my brutha…" She took the stairs two at a time, heading straight for where she knew her brother to be.

Sanchia looked at her watch once she disappeared from site while Angelique put the bags on the ground, she had only humored her by carrying them, and started counting on her fingers…five…four…three…two…one-

They both grinned at each other when a crash came from above them, and the sound of running footsteps started to be audible…and Rieju was tearing down the stairs, Ieisha right behind him.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't afraid of his sister…he just didn't like **_that_** look in her eyes when it was directed at **_him_**.

He ran around Angelique, much to her dismay, and put her between him and his sister, who had de-activated her image inducer so she could unsheathe her claws and be able to see them. 

"*_Now, now, I didn't tell you to be difficult-_*"

"*_No, you just did it so I'd be at a disadvantage as always, Rieju! I'll gut you next time you do this!_*" She started to accent her rant with hand movements and whatnot, slightly distracting her, and gave Rieju his opportunity. 

It still bugged Sanchia and Angelique…and now Rogue, Kitty, and Scott who had seen Ieisha's little…fit and had followed them down but stayed at the top of the stairs, thankfully, at how fast they could move without anyone knowing. With Pietro, you felt something of a breeze, physical signs of someone moving real fast, but with Rieju, he seemed to go from behind Angelique to behind Ieisha in a blink of an eye.

She growled when she realized what had happened, and before she could turn and use her claws on him, he had already crossed her arms across her chest, making her retract her claws and lifted her up, and wrapped her in a effective bear hug.

She hissed and growled, all the while demanding to be let go. She continued to squirm, she never thought to kick, and try to get away with no one saying a word, Sanchia and Angelique having seen this more than once, and the others just out of shock, until Rieju started squeezing a bit, letting her know damn well he wouldn't be letting her go with that attitude, and started whispering to her in Russian.

Sanchia and Angelique never could hear what he said when they were like this, but it always worked. She slowly lost the look of fury and violence in her eyes, slowly replaced by a soft, content glow, her body going slack.

Kitty swallowed and started down the stairs, phasing when Rogue tried to grab her back. She shrugged, and followed down, Scott right behind her.

Kitty reached them in time for her to see the look of complete peacefulness on Ieisha's face when he put her down, and once they lost contact, she got annoyed again, but only walked out of the room. Everyone had a picture of a cat with her hair on end but subdued but wouldn't dare say it.

Kitty looked up at him, "Like, what just happened?"

He smiled down at her, thoroughly amused, "So you **_do_** care vhat happens to me then?"

She blushed, "I like, heard a crash."

Rogue piped up, "Yeah, after we saw Ieisha goin' down the hall with one hell of a look on her face."

He chuckled at that, but Scott answered, "She threw something at him and it hit the wall, making a picture fall and break. He and I were sitting in my room talking when she came in, I think the crash was from when he and I fell off my bed to get away from the glass."

Kitty's brows came together at that, but still had a hint of a smile on her face, "On his bed?"

He nodded, not even going to even playfully hint at what she was thinking, "Yes, ve vere talking about those two."

Sanchia grinned at that, "I think you're getting rusty on your manners, kid."

He rolled his eyes, before doing what she hinted he was getting lax at, "Scott, Keety, and Rogue," The smiled or waved when he said their names, "And Angelique and Sanchia, happy now?"

Sanchia held back a laugh almost barely, "Kitty?"

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, that's my name."

She shook her head, "No wonder you two wanted to stay here." Rieju frowned at that, but she ignored it, "Ok then, kids, anyone know where our rooms are?"

"OO! I do!"

They all turned to see the youngest member of the household come down the stairs, a proud grin on his face, "I'm supposed to um…escort you ladies to you rooms." He smiled sweetly, he had asked Amara how to talk to them, and she had only said to be very polite.

Angelique arched a brow, "Whoever said we were ladies?"

Jamie blanched at that, not what he expected…but was relieved when the other woman threw back her head and laughed…before reaching over to probably pat him on the head to make him feel less freaked…and popped out some copies.

Sanchia snatched her hand back, looking at the now three little kids with wide eyes. Said kids only smiled, some people reacted funny when he made copies of himself.

Not as funny as Angelique though. Before Rieju, Kitty, Rogue or Scott could explain what had happened, she walked over and whacked him softly on the shoulder…5 Jamies now.

9 Jamies.

12 Jamies.

She was about to try it again when Sanchia got over her surprise and pulled her back by the arm.

Scott laughed, making Rogue and Kitty give him strange looks, but he ignored them, "This is Jamie Madrox, Multiple, he makes copies of himself on contact."

Which was demonstrated again when Angelique got her arm out of Sanchia's grip.

16 Jamies.

Sanchia rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her middle, lifting her up slightly, now sideways to the group, "Sorry about that."

The original Jamie only shrugged, "That's ok, I can handle up to 30 so far."

That made Angelique start to squirm, but after a swift squeeze, she settled down.

Rogue just chuckled and whapped him softly on the head.

19 Jamies.

Kitty did the same thing to Rogue, pulling her away from the kid before she got caught up in the fun like Angelique.

Angelique, however, shot her a pleased smile…that was fun.

She still had her sights on the original boy and said to him, "You are practically a Xerox Machine."

He blushed, then thought about that, "Hey, Scott, does Xerox sound like a cool name?"

The leader of their little group shook his head, "No, Multiple is more you."

He nodded, "I guess you're right." Then turned to Rogue, "Wanna help me escort?"

She rolled her eyes before nodding, and after Sanchia telling Angelique in a tone that was deadly serious to leave the little guy alone, and scooping up their things they were off to whatever part of the house they were to be staying at.

Angelique looked at Rieju down in the foyer before looking forward, saying softly, "It's going to happen again."

Sanchia didn't even spare her a look, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…he was born first, so it happens before hers. I'm not sure how…but he will be mutating again, and soon."

Scott gave Rieju a knowing look and headed off after them, he wasn't too sure if he trusted that Angelique person quite yet to not pin the poor kid down and multiply him to death.

Kitty started giggling after he was gone from sight, "Like, does she get like that often?"

He smiled, remembering last year when Angelique had gotten into a habit of poking whatever wound someone had and asking, "Does that hurt?" before doing in 50 billion more times, "Yes, vhen she finds something of interest she latches onto it, I think that boy is going to have to vorry about balls coming at him vhen he's least expecting it from her."

Kitty laughed at that, "Well, at least this vacation won't be boring."

Rieju coughed, feeling something in the back of his throat, he couldn't be coming down with a cold in this weather…He coughed again, and again.

Kitty looked up at him in concern, "Um, Rieju? Are you ok?"

He nodded…then shook his head, as he started coughing again…he fell to one knee, making Kitty gasp, and wrapped one hand around his throat, feeling whatever it was in there…move. He coughed again, barely hearing Kitty running for Ororo or anyone else. He covered his mouth with one hand when a particularly large cough racked his frame, and he took it away from his mouth, daring a glance.

The last thing he remembered before his face made friends with the ground was, '_Blood?_'

WHAT'S GOIN' ON YO!!!! MOO!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 13: Vocals

Wow, Cant tell you, I though that getting so many anonymous reviews in one day was weird! lol

And well…..I'm really lagging on my other fics, but this one if my FAVE right now, so count yourselves lucky!!!

AND OOOOOO!!!!! I just finished reading a fic so far, and there is MAJOR Jean bashing! And well……to be honest, I CAN'T STAND HER!!!! I do like Scott though, but Jean, EVILLLLLLL!!!!!!!

And, so, in conclusion to my ranting, pleaaase review and let me know if you guys would be ok w/ me adding just one more teensy weensy little original character ^-^, definitely from Rieju and Ieisha's past, and will give some insight as to the kind of ppl they are…..and she's absolutely SICK! Toooootally bomb, been planning her for a while, lol.

In fact….she would tie in nicely w/ the plot……^-^

And um, [blah blah] is Rieju writing something ^-^

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Rieju opened one eye slowly, then the next. He turned his head on his pillow, extremely groggy, and tried to figure out where he was…

He sat up slowly, being careful of the IV in his hand, and tried to make sense of his surroundings.

He was in what looked like a hospital room, but bigger, with really weird beds. The lights were out, thank god with the pounding headache he had, but he had excellent night vision so it wasn't a big deal.

He only had a moment of warning of the door opening with a hiss, before the lights were flicked on. He growled, and covered his eyes with his free hand. 

The intruder giggled softly, giving him no doubt who it was. That Kitty came to visit him in what looked like a hospital made him feel a lot better. He uncovered his eyes after they readjusted to the light to find her siting in a chair next to his bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kitty got a panicked look on her face before reaching up and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, but you're, like, not allowed to talk for a little while."

He arched a brow at that, but then remembered what had happened. He put a hand to his head as memories of him being covered in blood being rushed to this place and sedated filled his mind. He could still see the insanely concerned look on his sister's face when she saw what state he was in…and the look of complete shock on Logan's face when she bodily through him out of her way to get to him. Adrenaline did strange things to Ieisha…

He also remembered the shocked look on Sanchia's face, as well as the empty one of Angelique's…she knew this was going to happen. He then touched his throat, remembering the strange sensation of something…moving in there, but there was nothing.

He narrowed his eyes and looked to Kitty, who had sat there patiently for him to do, well, something. When he did something, namely motion for a pen and paper, she jumped to get it for him…seeing him covered in all that blood….She shook her head, he was fine now, right?

She grabbed a clipboard too, and handed them to him, "Here, Rieju."

He smiled at the way his name rolled off her tongue and thought for a moment. He could speak the language well enough, but writing he still didn't quite get yet. But he was able to remember a few words.

[What Happen?]

"Oh! Yeah, you might want to know that. Well, um…" She closed her eyes, before pushing the thoughts of blood out of her mind, "After I went to find Ororo or Mr. Logan, I, like, came back with Ororo to find you on the floor of the foyer, covered in blood." She looked down for a second, but continued, "Mr. Logan came real quick, I'm sure the Professor had called him, and he carried you to the infirmary…here. The Professor examined you as best he could but he couldn't find what was wrong, or how to, like, stop the bleeding-"

She stopped as he picked up the pen again, [Angelique]

She nodded, not questioning how he knew of her involvement, "Yeah…after the Professor was almost at his wits end, literally, she just walking in and told him to flip you over, with Mr. Logan's help, so the 'blood and whatnot' could drain."

He frowned at that, [Whatnot?]

She nodded, "Yeah," and pointed to the wall behind him. He turned around as best he could as his eyes widened at the X-rays there. A few were from his old file that he had sent to the Institute before they had arrived, and the others were labeled Post-Mutation.

Kitty didn't give him a chance to ask, "Well…Angelique kind of gave us a sketchy explanation, but she like, basically said that you and Ieisha weren't done evolving. She isn't sure that this is the last stage you guys have, but she said that she knew that this one was coming up from a few months ago." She pointed to where he could see the bones in his throat, his Adam's apple, on both his X-rays. "She showed us that there's a different bone structure now, and the blood and well…pieces of the old one that had come up were natural."

[When I talk?]

She shrugged, getting what he meant, "I don't know. The Professor thought you'd take this like, better from me, but this is all I know. I guess you should be able to start talking again soon, but I'm not sure."

[Where Professor?]

She looked down again, "Well…Ieisha started her 'new stage' as Angelique put it, about 20 minutes ago, she should be done in like, an hour."

She jumped when he put the clipboard aside, then proceeded to rip out his IV with a soft snarl, which sounded a bit…different than usual, and get out of bed. Kitty blushed crimson as she noticed that his stripes were um…everywhere since the gowns at the Institute were just like normal hospital gowns. She quickly closed her eyes, but still had the image of his naked back and the rest of his well…backside still in her mind. She shook her head, getting up quickly as he started for the door, but got there first.

He narrowed his eyes, but before he could entertain ideas of moving her aside, she frowned up at him, "Oh no you don't! Like, your sister was worried sick about you when she saw you! How do you think she's feel to know that because of her you got out of bed too soon and like, might hurt yourself! Now you get back in that bed this instant, or like, I'll never speak to you again!"

He raised both brows at that outburst, before tilting his head to the side. Her concerned anger soon turned to complete and utter nervousness/confusion when he leaned down a little bit, until those striking eyes were level with hers. When he was this close, she could see how the dark markings around his eyes were totally real, no where near able to confuse with make-up, but he was still no less handsome. And she definitely wasn't expecting him to brush his lips against hers in a soft caress, making her phase through the door she had been leaning against.

Rieju blinked then rolled his eyes, knowing that she didn't mean to do it on purpose, then laughed softly at the effect he obviously had on her with delight. He stopped, and didn't notice Kitty phase through the door again as he investigated his throat with different degrees of coughing and clearing his throat before he braved speaking. He cleared his throat again, seeing Kitty now standing embarrassed a few feet from him, then smiled, "How do I sound?"

She jumped, then looked at him in shock. Gone was the smooth Russian accent she had become accustomed to, now it was like he was a whole other person. Hell, he didn't even sound human anymore, at least not really. His voice now had a purring quality to it, and no accent to speak of. She blinked at him, "Like, say something else."

He grinned, he sounded…weird, "What do you want me to say…Kitty?"

She giggled, "Well, I guess. You sound like, totally different!"

He nodded, "I suppose," he thought of this with a chuckle, "That if you compare my new vocal cords with a tigers, they would be similar."

She nodded, "Yeah…that like, makes sense, considering the rest of you."

He nodded, then walked back over to the bed, making her blush again and avert her eyes. He noticed, but held off his laughter, "Will you be staying?"

She looked back to him, but shook her head softly, "I'm supposed to go tell the Professor how you're doing. But I'll be back soon, I promise."

He nodded, and before she could leave called out, "If you see Angelique on your way to him, send her here, we need to **_talk_**."

See, he's all better!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 14: Squeaky clean!

Sorry!!! ^-^;;;;;;;;;

****

Bengal Bombshell, Siberian Silhouette: Predators of Fire and Ice

By: ME!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME!!!!!!!!!!

Rieju looked around the room after Kitty left and quickly located a fresh set of clothing and his boots. He was just finishing up his lacing when the door hissed open again, and Angelique slipped into the room, "Are you feeling better?"

He gave the laces one last annoyed jerk, tied them, then turned to give her a decidedly dirty look, "What else have you been able to 'sense' that you haven't told us about?"

She sighed, shrugging slightly, "I didn't want to keep that from you, Aja asked me to not tell you when I told her...and you sound very strange."

He couldn't help but smile, Angelique had a penchant for making him angry for one reason or another, as did Ieisha...a sibling thing he guessed since he had known her since she was a very small child, "Thank you. However, Ieisha and I are going to have to find a way to mask the other…harmonies or such in our voices now. No one would mistake us for human sounding like this."

"I suppose you are right," She shrugged again, "But please, do not be angry with me about this. Aja thought it would worry you, and she didn't want me to add to your worries since you were making arrangements to come here."

He shook his head and stood up, heading towards the door with her following, "Which way is my sister?"

She gestured towards the right, taking the lead, "She is in the third room to the left. She is still-Rieju, wait!"

He didn't take heed and took off running, reaching the doorway just in time to see Ieisha coughing up another round of blood and whatnot. He rushed to the bed where she curled into a ball again after the spasm passed, but was stopped from touching her by Logan's hand to his shoulder, "Hold it, kid. She doesn't need you touching her right now." 

Ororo looked to him, she was in the middle of cleaning a nasty set of scratches on her arm, he assumed Ieisha gave her, "She isn't in the touching mood."

He gave her a sheepish, apologetic smile, "Ieisha never did respond to pain well."

Ororo and Logan looked at him strangely, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot, starting to get uncomfortable, "The voice seems to be a…side-effect of the change in my throat. Ieisha should have a similarly sounding voice after she's-"

Ieisha jerked on the bed, rolling over again to retch violently. Rieju brushed away Logan's hand with a growl, going to his sister's side and helping her to turn over and keep her hair out of the way, "Was it this bad for me?"

"Yes, it was."

Rieju jumped slightly, craning his neck to find the Professor on the other side of the room, looking at what he guessed were his x-rays, "Professor, I-"

He chuckled slightly, putting the x-rays down and wheeling himself over to the bed, but being careful to stay out of the ways should Ieisha get violent again, "Yes, it's quite alright, Rieju. You needn't worry for her, I have every confidence that she will pass through this without a hitch. We were very worried for you, however, not knowing what to expect. Your friend, Angelique-"

"Yes, yes I know. She knew this was to happen, I talked to her a few minutes ago."

The Professor nodded, then a worried look marred his brow for a moment before disappearing, "Why do you think they've come?"

Rieju shrugged, "I have been beginning to doubt their claim that Clay sent them here. It is usually business first with him, but they've never said anything about what he wanted us to do. I have a good hunch that Angelique knows what's going on exactly, but Sanchia might not. She usually serves as a sort of bodyguard for Angelique sometimes. Clay still finds her very valuable for Sanchia to be here as well."

The Professor sighed, then headed for the door, "Well, whatever their purpose for being here, I will find out. She seems to be coming out of the first stage right now. Don't be alarmed by what happens, you came out of it just fine."

Rieju didn't hear what the Professor said, too busy with helping his sister turn over again, watching her twist and writhe as the bones splintered and reformed inside her throat…

Sanchia smiled softly, watching him train and exercise from afar. There was something about all those muscles…mm mmm mmmmm….

"You are a real piece of work, Sanchia."

She smiled, not turning to look at the giggling Angelique, "How are the kitties?"

She went to lean against the same balcony railing, "Fine. Rieju is awake and about, now helping Ieisha with hers. He's getting suspicious-"

"Of course he is. I'm he one that taught him practically all he knows, remember? He's a smart kid, I'd be offended if he couldn't tell we have another agenda."

She gave her a sidelong glance, "You had better not be letting him have free rein with your mind."

"Oh please," Sanchia rolled her eyes, then grinned, watching him start to do some weight training, "I've kept my brain ashed the entire time we've been here. There's nothing to read."

"It still unnerves me that you can function perfectly without a brain."

Sanchia laughed, then went to the door, heading downstairs…there was only so much she could do when she knew he was heading towards the showers, men were so predictable, "I've gotten used to it, had plenty of time to, so you should be getting over it pretty soon."

Logan groaned, feeling the hot water pummel his back…Charles was a god right now, these high-powered showerheads were…heavenly….

He felt the telltale sign of no more hot water and washed the rest of the conditioner out of his hair before turning the water off. He breathed in the warm, humid air and opened the shower door, reaching for a towel. He stepped out, wrapping it around his hips before tucking in the corner, and opened the door to his room. Having a private bathroom in a house full of teenagers was a blessing. 

He looked into the room, noticing that the light he had put on before getting in the shower was off…and the curtains were closed…and was that sulfur he smelled?

He looked around now that his eyes were adjusting to the lack of light…nothing amiss…. He breathed deeply…no, no one here, but that sulfur….

He went for the light switch, but froze as he felt something snag his towel, making the firm tuck he had made come apart.

He growled, moving so that the wall was at his back, "This is a little perverted Jean. I know there's no one in here, so there's no one to steal my towel."

He jumped, feeling more than hearing the laugh, "Jean? That little girl? Really, do children throw themselves at you daily?"

"No, they don't," Logan started angling towards the voice, "But I couldn't smell anyone in here, or see them…" He reached out a hand, sweeping it back and forth.

The voice laughed, "What are you trying to do, feel me out?"

"Something like that." He felt a growl start deep in his chest as he moved around some more, attempting to get the person cornered. He jumped, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. It didn't take him long at all to recover and swing the person to the front of him then toss them across the room, unfortunately landing bouncily on the bed with a giggle.

He reached over and flipped the switch, his eyes narrowing into slits as he now saw that woman who came with that kid lounging on his bed, his towel draped across her shoulders, "Out."

Her eyes wandered downward, and she grinned when she noticed he wasn't embarrassed in the least, "Oh, come now. We're both adults…a bit old to be doing this sort of thing, but adults-"

"**_OUT!_**"

She slid off the bed, giving him a wide berth as she opened the door, "Well…if you change your mind…" She left, the towel still around her shoulders. 

He knew it was childish, but he still popped his head into the hall before slamming the door, "And I want my towel back, dammit!"

She laughed after the slam, grabbing both ends of the towel in her hands and practically skipped off, this was too easy…


	16. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
